StarStruck
by Flying-DANDELION
Summary: Tears slid down my cheeks when he sang,It's so beautiful that make you wanna cry.He was not the cocky boy I met for months,it's the real Zach when he is on the stage,that's the boy I loved...or love? A Starstruck-Gallagher girl story. Please read.
1. Chapter 1 the DUMB mission

**Well this is my first fanfic, just hope u like it.**

Chapter 1

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!' Bex screamed as we walked out of my mum's office and back to our room.

'Yeah, me either. I can't believe I am going to waste a whole semester for this stupid mission.' I said, shook my head.

'Stupid mission? This is the coolest one I have ever heard! Seriously, we are going to meet …..' As all the eighth grade were eavesdropping, Macey quickly shut her up' Oh Bex, the mission is classified.'

Let me explain the whole situation to you. I am Cammie Morgan, (known as the Chameleon) one of the best spy at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, was now sent on a mission, a really dumb one, to protect…..

'Zach Goode!' Bex shouted as we were back to our room. Yeah. That's right, to protect Zach Goode, who known as the most famous singer in California.

'Ugh, Bex, it's a waste of time! We might miss the chance to go to Hawaii with Mr. Solomon. And you are the one hoping to see him took his shirt off!' I said.

'But this is more fun.' Liz said and I just looked at my tiniest friend, who may marry to her laptop later on, in disbelief. So I laid on my bed, while Macey packed for us, filling our bags with nothing but TORTURE.

And just then I realized, this semester will be the worst one ever.

**Well, this is quite short, but I promise the next one will be better. So, what do you think? I am going to put Grant in it, but do you want Jonas and a guy for Macey?**

**Please review XD**


	2. Chapter 2 The Mansion

Sorry I didn't have a disclaimer at the first chapter. Here it is :

I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS!

Chapter two

As we finished packing and saying goodbye to our sisters, we stepped in the helicopter with Mr. Solomon.

'Girls, these are your cover, read it and memorize it.'

CIA MISSION NO.39985

Operative: Cameron Ann Morgan

**Name**: Cammie Solomon

**Age**: 16

**Appearance****: **light brown hair, blue eyes, 5'4

**Personality:** Shy, smart girl, blushing is her signature movement

**Sibling:** Macey Solomon

**Current Residency**: California, America

**Mission subject:** Zarchary Goode

**Mission objective:** To protect Zachary Goode from the Circle of Caven

Operative: Rebecca Baxter

Name: Rebecca Hunter

Age: 16

Appearance: long black hair, green eyes, long legs

Personality: Cheerful, stubborn

Sibling: None

Mission subject: Zachary Goode

Mission objective: To protect Zachary Goode from the Circle of Caven

Operative: Elizabeth Sutton

Name: Elizabeth Walter

Age: 16

Appearance: red hair, blue eyes, short

Personality: Nerd, smart, always with a computer with her

Sibling: None

Mission subject: Zachary Goode

Mission objective: To protect Zachary Goode from the Circle of Caven

Operative: Macey McHenry

**Name:** Macey Solomon

**Age**: 16

**Appearance:** Long blond hair, grey eyes, 5'7

**Personality:** Like flirting, obsess Zachary Goode (the Subject), smart

**Sibling:** Cammie Solomon

**Mission Subject:** Zachary Goode

**Mission Objective:** To protect Zachary Goode from the Circle of Caven

After reading our covers, I was glad that I am not the one to be obsessed with Zachary Goode. The helicopter finally arrived and bought us to a huge mansion (which was supposed to be our house).' Wow, the CIA is good!' exclaimed Macey.

But Mr. Solomon just smiled and said 'Girls, this is your home; you can see the Subject's house over there.' he pointed to a beautiful house on the mountain.' Good luck with your mission. Call me if there is an emergency.' Then he slipped into the helicopter and went away.

'What are we going to do first? Hack into his e-mail or slip into his house?' I asked while unpacked our things. 'Oh, Cammie, Cammie,Cammie.' Macey said in a sinsong tone, then took out a card Mr. Solomon gave her, which I thought it was some king of lethal weapon, but wasn't, it was worse. 'Since the CIA is going to pay for us, we are sure going to shopping!'

**Love it ? Hate it ? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Great Chance

**Disclaimer: Well, I own a lot of things, like my computer, my phone, and my books. But I don't own Gallagher Girls. **

**So ladies and gentlemen, I am here to present you the chapter 3. **

**Hope you all like it.**

CHAPTER 3

After the day shopping with Macey, I realized some things 1) you can die while shopping with Macey in mainly two ways, one is the hard way, die in tiresome. And the other one, which is a bit better, is dying in boredom. And 2) if anyone is trying to give Macey a credit card, attack him.

But it was too late to realize those things when Macey forced us to wait for an hour at the mall, to let her pick the clothes for us, then made us change into about a hundred (37 for me actually) clothes. I was nearly died when we went back home with 6 over-sized shopping bags in my hands.

And an idea of killing Macey came into my mind when she woke me up the next morning, at six, while I was having a sweet dream (well, burning all our wardrobe is always be my dream!).

'Macey! Leave me alone or I will kill you in a second.' I screamed at her, covered my ears with the pillow. 'Oh Cammie, it is time to check out the hot guy.' She said, jumping up and down on my bed. 'What hot guy?' I asked. 'Zach, he's awake now!' And that bought me back to the reality that I was in a mission, so I went out of bed and got ready of myself.

When I walked in to the dining room, I found Bex and Liz were already up to do research on the Zach boy. 'Hey guys, what have you found lately?'

'Well according to the sources, Zach's father was a retired CIA agent. 'Liz explained 'Just a week ago, one of Zach's guitar player is died of cancer. But I found in the CIA file that he was actually murdered, and the words 'Zachary' and 'COC' are written right next to him.'

'Circle of Caven' I said.

'That's right.' Liz continued. 'Since the Circle of Carvan is the most wanted terrorists by the CIA, the subject's father reported to the CIA, and they sent three highly trained CIA agents to protect him. But the subject noticed them and thought they were stalker.' I laughed out loud of that. 'So the subject's father had an idea of using teenager agent, so they chose us.' I nodded and asked 'But why the Circle of Carven wanted to get the subject or kill him?' I asked.

'Oh. Maybe they want him to sing a song on their leader's birthday!' exclaimed Bex, and then we burst into laughter.' Well,' Liz said, wiping tears from her eyes. 'The CIA don't know the reason yet. But they thought the subject might have some information the COC want.'

'Alright.' I said, turned to the three of my best friends. 'We will need to hack into his email, to find any relationship he has with the COC. We also need his schedule and the place he usually go, to keep an eye on him every single minute…..'

'Oh, it seems we have a great chance.' said Macey, turning her lap top to us. 'According to his fan club, the subject goes to a club calls "21 Club" every weekend. And tonight , he will go there, for his friend birthday. It will be crowd and noisy….'

'No one will notice, if he is gone.' added Bex.

'And it is a great chance for…' Liz said then trailed off.

'The Circle of Carvan.' I finished.

'Girls, we have a party to go.' Macey said with an evil grin. I known what she's planning, her mind was just designing to put which kind of torture on us.

OH LORD.

**What do you guys think? Zach and Grant will be in Chapter 5, I think. Please tell me if you have any idea of the story. Also, thanks for Im-Not-Good-Im-better. You support me a lot. THX!**

**Luv'ya**

**Flying Dandelion **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. Thanks for all your reviews! Well, due to my increasing homework, I will upload 2to 3 chapters a week. What do u guys think?**

**So here is the chapter 4, enjoy, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I wasn't really please with what happen that day. Well, we only spent 4 hours for researching Zachary Goode. And 5 hours prepared ourselves for the party. And 3 hours waiting outside the club. I really went crazy with Bex snored loudly at the back of the car and Macey kept saying I should really wear the short black dress. (which I won't tolerate for a minute).

Well, all of us looked really good. Liz was wearing a lovely yellow dress with light make up. Bex was wearing a red top and a short black dress which totally show off her long legs. And Macey looked like a super model with just wearing a green top and blue jeans. And for me, I wore a sparkling golden dress which I won't wear EVER EVER AHAIN.

'What do you find Liz?' I asked

'Well, if seems that our SUPERSTAR has cause problems lately by hanging out at the club.' Liz said, still glued her eyes on the computer. 'But to the newest information from his fan club, he promise to come.'

Then I saw the red farali owned by Zach at the corner of my eyes. 'Guys' I whispered. Then all three of them turned to look. But instead of seeing Zachary Goode, we saw a HOT guy walked out of the car. The boy looked gorgeous, and totally looked like a Greek god. I could saw Bex's eyes widened when she saw the boy. I smiled and turned to Liz.

'That's Grant Newman, Zach's best friend, another famous singer. 17.'Liz reported.

'So, who is going to track him down?' I said, eyeing Bex.

'I'll go.' Bex muttered, stepped out of the car as quick as she can.

Macey and I laughed slightly as we watched Bex walked toward Grant, the Greek god. When he saw Bex, his eyes widened and smile at her. Bex smiled back. Grant flirted a little with Bex, and she nodded. She walked pass though the paparazzi and the crowd accompanied by Grant, who was a VIP of 21 Club.

After 5 minutes, we heard Bex's voice came through the comms unit 'Duchess' here.'

'Roger that, Duchess.' I said. 'There's no sight of the subject.' She said.

'Why don't you ask the hot guy with you?' Macey grinned. 'He may probably know something, Duchess.'

Bex said something to Grant, but we can't hear through the loud music. 'He said there's going to be a surprise.' Bex said, seemed annoyed.

'BOYS!' the four of us exclaimed at the same time.

Then through the comms, we heard screaming and music become louder. 'The subject is here. I repeat, the subject is here. Peacock, move.' She commanded.

'Roger that.' Macey said and walked out of the car. She walked through the crowd and stood near the securities. They must thought she was a superstar or something, because she walked through the entrance easily.

'I'm peacock, I am in.' Macey's voice came through the comms. 'Mission 39985 "Starstruck" begin.' I whispered in the comms. 'Roger that.' The three of them replied.

XXXXSTARSTRUCKXXXX

Five minutes have passed and Zachary Goode has finished his song. 'He is walking down the stage.' Bex said and laughed with one of Grant's joke. It seemed this Grant boy is really into Bex.

'The subject has gone into the backstage, he's gone. Chameleon.' Macey commanded. 'Roger that.' I said, slipping out of the car. I took a deep breath of the cold air. Felt glad to go out of the car.

'Chameleon is moving' I said in the comms unit. 'Chameleon, go to the back door. Surround the club.' Liz said and I followed.

I walked into the dark back street and toward the back door. There was a metal door at the end of the street. I tried the door with the bubble pin and unlock the it. When I tried to pull the door open, someone at the other side of the door push it and hit it on my head, REALLY HARD.

'CRAP!'

So this is Chapter 4. HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT! Please give me more suggestions (without them, I just like a dandelion without wind!)

Love u guys

Flying Dandelion XD XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guy, me again. Sorry for the late summition because my computer couldn't connect with the internet. I've seen your reviews, so I think it is good to change something. But this chapter will a bit like the movie- because that's how they met! I hope u guys won't hate me. :( This is the longest chapter yet.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 5

Zach's POV

So after the '_Paparazzi- incident_', my dad didn't allow me to go to the club lately, he became sensitive after John, my guitar player, was dead. Weird. But since I promised my friend, Alexis, to sing at her birthday party, I must. So that's why I asked for Grant's help, help me to sneak in the club, not noticed by the paparazzi.

I walked in the club by the back door, with Grant telling the paparazzi that I was at home. When I walked inside, it has already full with people dancing and laughing. As I walked on the stage, all the girls screamed and asked for my sign. I started the music and sang my most popular song, I can't help but smirked when I imagined how the paparazzi reacted when they saw me singing on the screen.

As the song has finished, I spotted Grant flirting with a girl with dark skin and long black hair, I admitted that she was gorgeous, but not my type. So I waved at the crowd one more time and walked to the back stage. I hurried change my clothes and walked to the back door- I needed to go home as soon as I can before my dad found out that I was gone. But when I push the door open, it hit something on the other side of the door. It hit someone.

And a girl screamed 'CRAP.'

Then I saw the most beautiful girl sitting on the ground.

Cammie's POV

'CRAP' I screamed and fell on the floor. Miss Dabney would be really disappointed with my poor coordinate and wording. But I didn't think much. I looked up and saw the guy who had push through the door, It's too dark to see his face. He was stunned for 3.489 seconds and finally said 'I'm sorry. Are you ok?' _Great Cammie, you let a civilian boy to hit your head.__I thought._

'Yes, I 'm fine, I just got hit by a metal door!' I said, sounding sarcastic.

'Oh, I'm sorry' the boy said, tried to found a way to get me up. 'Here, take my hand.' I took his hand and got up from the cold, hard floor. After got hit on my head, I felt a little bit dizzy, I looked at the boy and asked 'Wait, you seemed so familiar, did I meet you before?'

The boy looked at me, confused, like I had just spoken Farsi. 'Goodness, I must hurt you hard.'

Then I saw his face by the dim light, he had dark brown hair and a board shoulder, his gorgeous green eyes sparkling in the darkness. Zachary Goode. 'Oh, you are the singer, Zeke, right?' I asked, tried to sound stupid and stayed in the cover of Cammie Solomon, the blushing girl.

'No, I am Zach!' he exclaimed, looked at me like I was an alien. 'Right.' I said, nodded slowly.

'Are you sure you are OK?' He asked when I was trying to get back to the car, to my friends, let them to keep an eye on the subject. Well seriously, Liz should be the one away from us, watching the whole things working and deal with the security problem; Bex should be the one fighting against the enemies, the men in black; I, the chameleon, should be the one trail the subject, waiting for any emergency. And Macey should really be the one to talk to the subject, probably flirt with them, to get information. Not me.

'Yeah. I am alright.' I murmured and walked to our car slowly. But then, Bex's voice came through the comms 'Chameleon, stayed with the subject, we are not available right now.' 'Yeah, right.' Macey said in the comms, 'We get our target to flirt and you got yours!' and laughed out loud.

I sighed and 'tripped' over and hit on the wall. Zach must be watching me because he ran to me in a second, 'Wow, are you ok?' he asked, sounded concern. I tried hard not to look at him and kept staring at the ground. I lifted a finger to him and stroke over my stomach. I was a great spy, but not a great actress. Because the next second, I was puking out the spaghetti I ate that night. Not faking. (Well, everyone should puke, if they ate what the Baxters made!)

'Er….. alright, I should really drive you to the hospital.' He said, kept his head away from the 'thing' that went out of my mouth.

'No thanks,' I said, coughing, 'but can you please drive me home. I don't think my sister can get out of the club before eleven.'

'Ok.' He said and smirked with no reason (maybe just thinking I am the kind of girl who was trying to flirt with him. GROSS), and just as I turned my head away from him, Zach's red farali came in the dark street.

'Zach, you know there's a British Bombshell in the club and she's so HOT!' Wow! He called Bex what? Seriously, I thought I just saw Bex blush. Grant said and walked out of the farali and then spotted me. 'What happened?'

'Nothing, just some accident.' Zach said and opened the door for me. I walked to the car and gave out a great blush.

'Wow.' Grant looked between me and Zach and finally slipped out the word. 'Thanks Grant for tonight.' Zach murmured. 'I will see you on Monday then'

'Alright.' Grant said and watched as the farali went away. Stunned.

**Yeah, I know it is just like the movie, but I promise the next chapter will be different and more Zammie maybe. Hope you guys like it! Pls R & R. And please give me some suggestion or improvement, if you have.**

**Cheers!**

**Flying Dandelion**


	6. Chapter 6 The ride back home

**Hey Dandelion here again! Thanks for your reviews, guy. Now I promise things will go more original. Hope you guys like it.**

**Oh, also, if some of you don't know. This is kind of a crossover of Gallagher girl and Starstruck, a Disney channel original movie. XD**

**'.**

Chapter 6

So here it is, sitting in a farali, with Zachary Goode driving, and me sitting beside him, not really happy. We sat there, not talking, feeling more and more awkward by the time passing.

'So', after 5 minutes 16 seconds, Zach finally said. 'Do you have a name?'

'Oh, sure. Lots of them!' I exclaimed, thinking this must be the most truthful thing I had (and probably, would) ever told him.

He smirked and said 'And can you give me an example?' I waited and thought and finally said after 5 seconds 'Cammie. My name's Cammie.'

'Cammie.' He repeated, liked there were some hidden hits in it. When I opened my mouth and tried to say something, Zach's phone rang and interrupted. 'Hello?' He said.

'Zachary Goode, what do you think you are doing! Seriously Zach, if you don't appear in front of me after 5 minutes. I am really gonna tell your father that you went away. AGAIN!' A woman's voice came through his phone and Zach need to take it centimeters away from his ears to avoid being deaf.

'Mom, I 'm on the way back home. I will be back in 5 minutes sharp.' Zach told his mother. 'Oh you better be.' His mother cried out in the phone, 'Or you will be grounded for the rest of your life!'

'I am really sorry.' Zach said after he hung up. 'I must go back home within 5 minutes. Or I will be dead. You are not bothered to wait right?' I was going to say yes but he just cut me off, 'You are such a great person.'

'Excuse me,' I said, acting to be Cammie Solomon, 'I was just going to say: NO.'

'Oh c'mon' he said, 'If I drove you home first, then I will be grounded until my dad is died!'

'Seriously, that won't be long.' I said but he kept driving and I exclaimed, 'C'mon! This is kidnapping!'

'Oh, no it isn't.' Zach said, turning his head to me with an annoying smirk 'I am just taking the long way. As my motto is 'Do remember what you promise the others', so I will drive you home, just a bit later.'

'Well I think you should really take my motto as an advice, "Never take life so seriously, since you are going to die anyway."' I exclaimed and he just shook his head in amusement and gave out a soft laugh.

'Maybe I will. But please give me ten minutes. Then I will drive you straight back home.' Zach said and gave out the poor puppy face.

'Fine.' I murmured. Things went really well in my way, as I was going into his house, it is not necessary to break in the next morning. I heard Liz screamed through the comms 'Why doesn't he say that faster! I've spent an hour to break into the firewall of his house.'

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxxx

So after 5 minutes and 16 seconds, we arrived to Zach's gorgeous house. We drove pass a small fountain and in to the garage. There was some kind of a small party going on near the poor. Zach led me to his room, as we walked pass the every corridor, I would secretly put bugs there.

Zach left me in his room and went into the party. 'I'm in the subject's room.' I said through the comms. 'Goodness, you just met each other for ten minutes! You don't really…..need to go that far.' Liz, the innocent one said. Then, Bex and Macey laughed really hard of what Liz has said.

'Bookworm!' I hissed. 'I don't think it is a good time for you to joke. Can you check out the house by the bugs?'

'Yes, Chameleon.' Liz said. 'Seriously, the subject is taking you to his home in spite of the fact that you just met each other for ten minutes. Such a stupid and harmless boy.'

Macey spoke up, 'Yeah, stupid and harmless, but still hot.' 'Agree, Peacock.' Bex said.

I just listened to their conversation and continued setting up the bugs. Suddenly, I heard music coming out from the ground, I walked to the balcony of his room and took a peak at the outside.

There were twelve people there and Zachary Goode in the middle of them, taking a guitar singing. The song was so familiar whuch is probably a song from Macey's iPod. It was amazing and soft. I was totally moved and couldn't even move.

And I just kept standing there, stunned by his voice, until Macey shouted 'Peacock to Chameleon, stop day dreaming! We are on the way home, tried to catch the sight of the subject.' 'Ok Peacock, but remember, I told him my sister won't be back until eleven. So don't let him see you.'

'Ok.' The three of them replied.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

So as Zach finished his song and got back to me, he said, 'Come on Cammie, let's get you home, I don't have much time.' I was kind of surprised that he still remembered my name but I just gave out a poker face and murmured 'Alright.'

We walked back to the farali, then he said 'So where do you live actually?' I said calmly 'Just drive down the mountain for 3 miles then turned right.' He did what I said. And after 5 minutes, we were at the door of my new home. Zach seemed to be surprised that I lived at this enormous house.

'So, you live here?' Zach finally managed to say. 'Yeah,' I said, acted all innocent. 'What do you think? That I am a poor little girl that wanders around the club to tried to find a way in? Well I am not.'

'Hey, I didn't think about that!' He protested, but certainly a lie. 'Yeah, right.' I said, spotting my friends were waiting behind the wood. 'Thanks for the ride anyway.'

I turned around and looked at him with my most adorable smile on my face, 'Bye, Zake.'

'It is Zach.'he shouted through the darkness. I chuckled, didn't turned my head to see his pretty face again. I waved to him and felt the car drove away.

I stood there for 5.637 seconds until my friends rushed out of the wood and screamed, '**Cameron Ann Morgan. You better spilled everything out!' **

**So here it is, do u guys like it? Everything will go original later. I already have the whole thing planned :) , with a really romantic ending. But sure the story won't end so soon!**

**Luv ya**

**Dandelion**


	7. Chapter 7 You Will See

**Hi guys! I am really glad that most of you like it XD. So here it is, chapter 7. But please, if you read this, review it. Thx!**

**I DON'T OWN**

Chapter 7

That night, I spilled everything out to my friends and they just looked shocked, well, except Macey, for sure. 'Wow, that's seems so…..' Liz started but interrupted by Bex.

'So HOT!' she screamed.

'And chivalry.' Added Macey.

'And stupid!' I said. 'If the one he met is a Circle instead of me, he will definitely got kill in 5 second.' But my friends didn't even listen to me, they just continued.

'Seriously, that was so sweet….'

'I should really try on the back door next time, who know if a handsome will show up in front of me!'

'Yeah, just hope that one won't be a dork.'

'I just can't believe you got that huge bruise from him….'

'Yeah, I did it on you for a hundred times, and even harder, but you just fall on the ground for that. I am totally disappointed Cameron dear.'

'Cammie, he is totally in to you.' Macey said calmly and that hit me. And I looked at her in disbelieved, so as Bex and Liz. 'What?'

'He is. Into. You.' Macey said slowly. And I screamed 'Nonsense.' The three of them just laugh really hard.

'No, you didn't see how he looked at you. He is interested in you.' Macey said and the other two nodded.

'Well really I don't because he just kept the damn smirking on his face all the way back here.' I snapped and that made Liz and Bex laughed harder.

'Oh, you will see.' Macey said with an evil grin. And I just say nothing.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

In the next day, I walked down stair to see the three of my best friend is already up. 'Morning Cammie.' said Macey with a smile that was too evil that I wished I won't see it again. Obviously, she was still thinking of our conversation last night.

'Morning.' I said and looked away as quick as possible. 'What are you guys doing?'

'Checking out the bugs.' They said in unison.

**08:14 The Subject wake early, even earlier than Operative Morgan. **

**(By Operative Baxter)**

**08:29 The Subject spent too much time on his hair, but totally worth it. And obviously, he has a good taste in clothing.**

**(By Operative McHenry)**

**08:51 The Subject got all kind of cool stuff in his room, high quality technology , but not as good as those which owned by the Operatives. **

**It seems the Subject is not all that stupid. Well, at least smarter than Tina Walter.**

**(By Operative Sutton)**

'Seriously! I don't think this is the meaning of Cover Ops report.' I screamed and looked at the three girls with funny looks on them.

'Cammie, there is nothing can write about him. He is hanging out in his room with his guitar for two hours!' She seemed to notice my confused look so she explained, 'He was ground for what happen last night.' The three of them grinned at me and I just rolled my eyes.

That day was quite boring. Correction. Really boring. That's because Zach just stayed in his room and do nothing. Nothing means Sleeping. And we actually need to observe it if anything will happen. But nothing happen. And we still need to watch it, it just feel like a torture.

**The Subject speaks in his dream. And he clearly said 'Cammie' for three times.**

**(By Operative Baxter and Operative McHenry)**

**Operative Baxter and Operative McHenry really need a check on their ears for instant. **

**(By Operative Morgan)**

**The Subject doesn't recycle. At all.**

**(By Operative Sutton)**

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

I wake up early the next day. I walked on the balcony after having a shower. The view from the house was gorgeous. I stayed there watching the rising sun until I spotted Zachary Goode walked to his balcony and strutted.

Bex would say that was sexy and Macey would say that was a perfect movement of men with sexy arms. Liz would probably make a chart to analysis the angle of the movement and stated the truly meaning of sexy arms. But I just stood there, thinking of how gorgeous it is for him standing under the rising sun. Until I found out I stared at him for too long, I blushed and walked back inside the room.

The morning that day was quite quiet, we seated at the same position for an hour watching all Zach's house movement.

**09:21 The Subject's mother has a bad concept of timing. The meaning of grounded for a whole week refers to grounded for one day for her.**

So after Zach's mother said that he can go into the town, he quickly moved and drove his farali away. I was really happy when he went away for a sudden, which means Macey won't have time to get us ready with make-up and horrible clothes. But it turns out; she has already prepared all the clothes for us of 3 months.

When we got ready, we drove our Mercedes to track him down. Macey managed to do our make-up in the car, even through Bex is driving and the car was an open-top one. When I got out of the car, I felt like I am gonna puked again. The ride was really crazy that my hair was going to blow off my face. That's when we started to find the sight of Zachary.

Zach's POV

I was really glad that mum had shortened the grounded time. I walked on the street to relax myself. There are not much people on the street. When I saw a girl with light brown hair walked by me, my mind couldn't help but flew to a certain girl I met few days ago. Cammie.

She is an interesting girl. She could catch my eyes just by giving out a small smile. Grant would think she is plain, but I could see her beauty.

But my mind stopped when I felt eyes landed on me. It is not the paparazzi-kind or crazy-fans kind, because I was wearing a hat and jacket and I could really hide after training for years. It was the kind of eyes I felt weeks ago, like the creepy-stalker thing, but I wasn't sure because I couldn't see anyone when I turned my head around.

My steps became faster after then. I walked to the left and walked to the main street, but I could still felt someone behind me. I ran down the street and turned to the corner. But I walked too fast and didn't even notice someone was at the corner. So I ran into him (or her). I remembered falling. It was so fast that I didn't even realize what was happening. Then a sense of roses came to me.

**Ooh, who was that gonna be? Please keep reading and reviews! Hope you love it.**

**Love you (You know 'you' mean those who reviews!) XD**

**Dandelion**


	8. Chapter 8 Chameleon Got Lucky

**Hi everyone, miss me? Thanks for your reviews, but I just hope to get more!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you the Chapter 8. XDXD **

Chapter 8

Cammie's POV

When we arrived to the town, we decided to spilt up and communicate through the comms. I walked around the town square and tried to blend in and became invisible, that's what I always do, and it made me felt free. The mall there wasn't really crowned yet, so it was easy for me to notice every thing. _Notice things_. That's what Mr. Solomon taught on the first day. And I managed to do it well enough.

I turned to the main street when I heard Bex through the comms, 'This is Duchess, I saw the subject.' 'Keep following him.' I commanded.

I disappeared in the stairs and got out of the mall. 'Guys, the Subject seems so weird. Do you think the Circle is here?' 'I don't know.' I whispered.

I walked slowly and turned to the corner, but someone suddenly bumped into me. He (or she) is tall and strong. Things went so fast that I don't know what was happening. The last thing I know is falling. Then I felt my head crashed on the hard floor with the boy on top of me.

'Holy mother!' I murmured. After got hit by Zachary Goode with the metal door, now I got hurt on my head by a civilian boy again! 'I am sorry.' The boy said while trying to get up, 'I didn't saw you there….' He trailed off.

I looked up at him and really surprised when I saw Zachary Goode kneeing near me. 'Seriously, you again?' I asked.

He smirked and lifted a hand 'Hi again' I stared at him in disbelieved, 'Hi? You just love to give me a bruise whenever you saw me, do you?' I said while touching the back of my head softly. 'Goodness. This time it hurts like a HOLY. CRAP!'

'I am really sorry! Here take my hand.' He said and gave me his hand. I tried to stand up but I was too dizzy. I tripped over (It's not an accident!) and fell on Zach's strong chest. I was stunned for 5.974 seconds, his chest was strong and warm, and so as his arms. Finally, I managed to pull away. 'Are you alright?' he asked, I could really felt him smirking.

'You think?' I said as I felt my face turned red and hot. But Zach pulled me closer and took a look at the back of my head. 'There is a little blood, but you will live.' He said. 'Yeah. But Im not sure if there is a next time.' I said and turned my head away from laughed at what I've said, 'I think I will be more careful next time.'

Macey's voice then came through the comms 'Goodness Chameleon, how can you be so lucky?' Then I heard she and Bex's laughter, it seemed they were together. I secretly rolled my eyes when a boy walked close to us. 'Zach, sorry I'm late…..' I turned around and saw the one speaking was Grant, the Greek god.

So I secretly speak in the comms 'Guys, I need you here. Grant is here.' Then I turned back to a shocked Grant and gave out a great blush 'Hi.' 'Hi….'He said and looked between Zach and me. 'I don't know that you have a date.'

'No…..' Zach started but interrupted by Bex. She and Macey turned around the corner and said 'Cam, I wonder where have you been!' then she turned to the boys and acted all-surprise to see Grant 'Oh goodness, it's nice to see you again.' Then she turned to looked at Zach 'I am Bex.'

Macey acted all-American girl and said excitedly 'I am Macey.'- well, because she's the one obsessed with Zachary Goode, poor her.

'Hi.' Zach said. Then Grant turned to me and said 'And you are?' And I realized that he could really see me. 'Cammie.'

'Oh.' He said and gave a funny look to Zach. There's a silent then Macey said 'You are Zachary Goode and Grant Newman, right?' Being as Cammie Solomon, I tried not to laugh at Macey, but rolled my eyes. Zach looked at me then to Macey, 'Yeah.' The both of them said.

Then Liz came to us and said 'Guys I'm sorry, I got lost in the town square…..' Being as Liz, the innocent one, she didn't know how to talk to boys, not a word. So I said, 'Uh….this is Liz.' 'Hi…'they said. And Liz stood near Macey to avoid the boys.

'Uh….' Grant broke the awkwardness 'We are going to eat, do you guys want to come.' Obviously, he's asking Bex, who he kept looking at. 'Sure.' Bex and Macey said in unison and giggled. Liz took my hand and Macey took Bex's- because Bex kept standing near Grant, so that Macey could stop flirting with Zach, which, I am sure, she will puked if she continued it for too long. Zach stood near me but didn't say a word.

Just as Zach was talking to Grant, I whispered to Liz, 'C'mon, you can speak to them, Lizzie, just remember your cover. You can talk to Grant, he seems nice.' Liz gave me an assure smile and nodded. 'Thanks, Cam.'

'So,' Grant turned to all of us 'Where do you go to school?' The four of us looked at each other and I said, 'Actually, we are studying at Gallgher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, it's in Virginia. Our parents go on a business trip and moved here for a few months.' The two boys nodded.

Then we arrived in McDonald, Zach and Grant kept their heads down all the time to avoid people's attention. Liz then seated down with Bex and Grant besides her. Macey and I seated down with Zach sat near me. And Bex started the conversation, 'So where do you guys studying at?'

Grant said immediately 'I used to study in Blackthrone Intitution for Boys, but after being a singer, I am now homeschooled.' Then I turned to Zach, 'I am homeschooled since 7.' 'So, tell me.' Macey said, grinning 'How does it feel like to be a pop star?'

Zach and Grant passed through a look, and Zach said with a smirk 'Oh. It is swell.'

I rolled my eyes.

**11:07 Operative Morgan felt her eyes is going to pop out if she continue to roll her eyes.**

The conversation lasted quite long, Bex seemed totally drooled over Grant's muscle. And we have some more information than yesterday.

**The Subject is homeschooled since 7 and excel in History, Geography and Science, he also speak fluent French and Italian. The Subject's best friend is Grant Newman, who claimed to studied in Blackthrone Intitution for Boys before. Though Operative Sutton found some strange points in Grant Newman's file in the CIA, it maybe some minor mistake of the Second Subject. The Operatives will keep on tracking down the both of them.**

**Hi guys, do you love it? I hope to get more reviews from you. Also, I have changed the summary, it is better than before, right? Reviews!**

**45 reviews 2 days**

**40 reviews 5 days**

**35 reviews 1 week**

**Love,**

**Dandelion**


	9. Chapter 9 Caught ya' !

**Hullo guys, do you miss me? Thx so much for your reviews! **

**Lovesong101: Well, Cammie Solomon was actually Cammie's cover in this mission. And 50 reviews mean the one that I already have. Thx for reviews!**

**BrokenAngelDown : Yes, I did watch the Starstruck movie before I wrote this story, but the chapter later on are totally different and have no relationship with Starstruck, the movie. Thx for reviews.**

**Thx for everyone that love my story! XD**

Chapter 9

After having lunch, we got out of McDonald and had a walk around the town square. I kept my eyes on the ground and listen to their conversation. Then I felt Grant walked near me, 'So Cammie, do you have a boyfriend?' he said while eyeing Zach.

Macey and Bex turned to looked at me and giggled, Liz was choked by the water she was drinking. I looked up with my jaw dropped, 'Er….uh….what? No….no.' I said and gave out a blush.

'Oh!' Grant continued and kept grinning at Zach. 'And do you have any TARGET?' I was totally confused 'Er….target? No…..?' I could felt my face turning totally red. Bex and Macey tried so hard not to laugh out too loud. Zach smirked beside me, but I could sense his nervousness.

'So Cammie, Zach hasn't told me how you met each other. Can you tell me some details?' Grant said, want to find more things from me. I acted as Cammie Solomon, a normal girl, so I started, 'Oh actually I was going to find Bex and Macey in the club, you know how crazy they will be when there are boys around them.' I said and eyed the both of them; they just giggled and protested 'Hey!'

And I continued 'Well, I couldn't go through the front door so I used the back door. When I was going to push it open, someone,' I said and turned my head to Zach 'pushed it and hit really hard on my head, and gave me a really big bruise on my forehead-' Bex interrupted 'And you become prettier!' I eye-dagger her and laughed. 'And today, he tripped over on me and we fall on the ground. My head now have bruise on my forehead and the back of my head!'

Zach gave out a soft laugh, I turned to him and acted to be angry, 'I've still got blood on my hair!' All of them laughed out really loud.

'It's ok Cammie.' Grant said and patted on my shoulder 'If you got meningitis, Zachary here will take care you for the rest of your life.'

I looked at him and smirked, it's time to show him what Cammie Solomon got. I acted all innocent and said, 'You mean dementia right? 'Cause meningitis is caused by infection with viruses, bacteria, or other microorganisms and less commonly by certain drugs. And dementia can be cause by Alzheimer's disease, Frontotemporal lobe degeneration or brain injure.' Macey and Bex couldn't help but laughed really hard of Grant's face, Bex finally managed to stop and said 'Thank you, Doctor Cameron.'

The boys were totally shocked by my knowledge and Zach murmured 'Goodness, what do they taught you at your school?' _They taught us 14 different languages, hacking into fire wall in 2 minutes and how to kill you with great manner._ I thought, but didn't say it out loud.

Macey replied 'No, its Cammie and Liz who actually read in their spare time and do extra credit homework at summer.'

We were laughing and talking about stupid things as we turned to the main street, and at the very moment, I swear I saw it, my eyes widened and my smile faded as I looked at the reflection and caught what Grant Newman did-it was so small that no one can barely see, but a spy like me do. He just did a litter-dropping and corner-clearing, simple surveillance movement we learnt at Gallagher Academy. I thought he just dropped a candy package carelessly, because he was just a civilian boy! But at the corner of my eye, I saw a skinny boy kneed down and tie his shoelaces when they didn't need to, then he secretly picked up the candy package and walked away. Grant was a spy?... from the COC?

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

I turned to looked at Bex, but she didn't see anything-because she just keep her eyes on Grant's face and his muscles, and so did Macey and Liz. I was somehow breathless for a few second, and I managed to said, 'Guys, I need to get to the washroom for a second, I will catch up with you later.'

'Ok.' Macey and Liz said, just as everything were alright, just as we were some normal teenagers, but none of us are, well at least Zach was. I slowly walked away from them, and in to a place nobody sees. I checked on my back, the skinny boy was now standing in front of the book store. He walked away after a minute and continued to follow them in a distance.

Obviously, they were spies. I tried to contact Bex or Macey (well, if I am gonna take down the two guys, the skinny boy I can easily handle, but I'm not sure with Grant, the huge one weighted 162 kg and 74% of them is muscles!), but they have turn off the comms._ Stupid! _I thought,_ you should use the Gallagher code before you leave! _

I sighed, so I slipped away quietly and follow the skinny boy. Suddenly, the skinny boy spoke into the comms (apparently, that boy wasn't good enough in Cover ops) and Grant spoke to the gang and walked away. Grant turned to the corner and so as the skinny boy. I followed them without a sound.

At the dark street, I heard Grant said, 'Did you check on their file? Who are they actually?' The skinny boy said 'I've checked on it, you know how slow the CIA internet is, I still need to wait for an hour to see the result.' Grant sighed and said 'Well, the girls seem normal, but I think it's safer to look at them in the CIA file.'

They have a check on us! But they are too stupid to found out our mistakes- or just say, Grant was totally drooled over Bex and couldn't see our spy moves. Grant then turned around and walked away, I took the chance and flipped him over my shoulder as quick as possible, I then took a step to the skinny boy and knocked on his head, he became unconscious immediately.

**12:11 Operative Morgan found the skinny boy (suspect number 2) isn't good at Cover ops, he can't even do the very first step, notice things. Don't even talk about the martial art…**

After a second, Grant (if this is even his name) tried to stand up and fight; I quickly jumped on him and cinched his arm behind his back. 'Tell me everything or I will kill you in a second!' He tried to struggle but I pulled harder. 'Who are you and where are you from? Why are you after Zachary Goode? Why did the Circle send you here?'

Grant stopped struggling and turned his head to me, 'What the heck are you talking about? You stupid Circle, I am from the CIA!'

And that's when my heart stopped.

**Hey guys what do you think? Do you love that I make Grant and Jonas as a spy? Well, I think it's quite a good idea…. Sorry if you don't like my writing or poor grammar. But pls review!**

**You know you love me**

**Dandelion**


	10. Chapter 10 The Note

**HI guys, I update this chapter so soon because this is a short one. Hey, it is the tenth chapter now! Can you guys give me more reviews this time? Here it is! Pls reviews!**

Chapter10

'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU STUPID CIRCLE, I AM A CIA!' Grant shouted. My heart stopped for a second, and then I came back to the reality. 'What are you talking about? I am not from the Circle, you liar!'

'Wait, you are not?' Grant asked, his face was full of confusion, 'I am not,' I snapped 'but you are!' 'No. I. Am. From. The .CIA.' he repeated again. So I released the pressure, 'Any proves?' 'Er… no.' he said and thought hard again. 'I will proof it later. But you,' he turned his face to me. 'where's your proof?'

I took out my purse and handed a CIA provisional identity to him. Grant took a close look at it but clearly didn't know if it was real or not. He walked to the skinny boy and wake him up, 'Dude, wake up. Check out this identity card.'

The boy looked up at Grant miserably (I might hit him too hard…opps.) 'What….ooh.' He took the card and look at it for a second 'Er, its real. Good night.' Then he felt a sleep.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

I helped Grant to take the sleeping skinny boy (he actually called Jonas) into his car then we explained the whole situation to each other. 'Wait. You said Mr. Goode recruited you guys? I thought, it is just us!' 'Well, I don't know anything too until now; I think they just put us two groups separately to see which group is better. You know, a competition always make us do better!' Grant said, apparently he would use his brain only in the emergency.

'That's a good explanation but don't you think it's too dangerous for Zach, you know, we shouldn't know each other, so if we think each other is the Circle, then Zach would be in total danger. I think they should have thought of it…..' I said and interrupted by Grant 'Yeah, right. But I think the two groups of us should go on together, so we may have better back-up…'

'Sure. That would be a great chance….. for you and Bex.' I said sarcastically. He looked at me and I could see some nervousness inside of his eyes. 'You didn't tell Bex about… the nickname, right?' I gave out a smile 'Oh, sure not!... But I think she just heard it through the comms. Opps….' I put my hand in front of my mouth. He sighed and looked away to hide his blush.

Then we saw Bex, Macey, Liz and Zach outside the mall, so we walked fast toward them. 'Hey guys, I'm sorry I can't find you, and I saw Grant…' I said. 'Oh, it's ok.' Macey cut me off. Bex seemed to notice a light bruise on Grant's forehead; she gave me a question look. I gave her an eye that said_ later_. 'Zach, I think I should go, Nick called me to go to the studio.' Grant said while watching his watch. I gotta admit he is quite a good actor. 'Alright.' Zach nodded.

Zach turned to me with a smirk 'Bye, Gallagher girl.' 'Bye.' I said with a light blush.

When Grant walked pass me, he did an excellent brush-pass and walked away. I could feel the paper in my hand but didn't look at it immediately. I pulled the three of my best friends into the dark street and whispered the word 'Grant's a spy.' And, I swear the whole town square heard Bex's screamed 'No way!'

I told the whole situation to my friend during the car ride'…so we shouldn't know each other was doing the same thing, until now.' 'Wow, I can't believe they are doing these things, that's kind of…' Liz said hurtfully.

'Betrayal.' Bex said firmly. And Macey nodded. I said 'Maybe things aren't how they look like…. But whatever, we will get more information tomorrow.'

'What do you mean?' Macey said, confused. 'Grant gave a note to see them tomorrow at 4:30, and to meet the OTHER BOYS.' I could see the girls exchanged an exciting look, though the wind blow toward my face hard, I could still hear Bex whispered

'Brilliant.'

**I'm sorry this is this short, because I have things to plan…. I'm really sorry! :P But the chapter later on will remain long….. pls reviews! **

**I hate doing this, but…..**

**50 reviews - 5 days**

**55 reviews - 3 days**

**60 reviews - 1 day**

**Luv you guys so much**

**Dandelion**


	11. Chapter 11 The Meeting and the Argument

**Hey guys. I am really sorry for the last chapter; I hope you guys aren't still mad at me…... Thx for everyone who reviews. And I apologize for my poor grammar and English, I am still working hard on it….. : P sorry.**

Chapter 11

The four of us were really looking forward for today, especially Bex. And she slept for hours to spend the whole boring-section. Every time she awaked, she would just groan 'Cammie, the batteries has run down again!', and then threw the alarm clock straight to my head. So I needed to keep my vigilance, to avoid the incoming- bomb-alarm.

Finally, we got out of the mansion and drove to the place where Grant told us to. You might think this is lack of awareness, but our mind had already immersed in excitement and curiosity. We appeared in front of another gorgeous mansion at 4:30 sharp. Well, their house similar to ours, just not good enough. Grant appeared in front of the house with a big smile. 'Hey.'

'Hi!' Bex said, a smile finally appeared on her face after 9 hours. They stepped out of the car and quickly in to the house.

We peeked into the room; it was tidy and filled with high-quality technology. Bex and Macey looked at the room with disbelief 'This… is a boys' room?' Bex finally managed to say, well, it's totally weird for her, since their room was even cleaner than hers. Then two boys entered the room. The first one was the skinny boy I saw yesterday, Jonas, I could see Liz's jaw dropped and stayed her eyes on his face. 'Hi….uh…I'm Jonas.' _Nerd love_. I thought

The next one was hot, I mean REALLY HOT, buy not my type, he had shinning sandy hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. Macey's eyes widened and a flirty smile was on her face. 'Hi, I'm Nick.' Then we introduced ourselves to them and seated down near the couch 'I told you, the CIA recruited some others too.' Jonas said, his eyes stayed between Liz and his computer screen. 'Whatever.' Nick murmured and kept smiling to Macey.

I was the only one that didn't drool over someone so I said, 'Uh…guys, do you have any idea why the Circle is after the Subject?' 'Well no.' Jonas said, finally pulled his eyes away from Liz, 'But you should really check this out.'

Jonas turned his computer to us, and pressed a button 'This is a new song of Zach; I found it when I was listening to my iPod. Here, listen to the lyrics.'

_I walked through the cold way,_

_See you lying there, helpless, weak._

_Pain was in my heart, buried deep._

_I ran and ran, away the circle, away the blood._

_But the pain is still coming to me…._

_I ran and ran, away the circle, away the blood._

_Could…_

**(Sorry, this is some stupid lyrics I wrote; it's just about what Zach saw and related to mission later on)**

Jonas pressed the 'stop' button, and explained 'This is a song written by Zach after his guitar player's dead. Did you hear it "away from the circle, away from the blood."? It is just like the description, that man lying on the group with blood covering him and a big circle written COC on the wall. I just think there's some relation with the Circle.'

Liz said with her soft voice, 'You mean….. Zach saw the Circle…killed him?' 'Exactly.' Jonas said, 'But we can't be sure for now, the only one know is Zach himself.' All of us nodded.

Macey grinned evilly, 'Well, Zach must know something and we must get him to tell us.'

'Any plan?' I asked as I looked up at her, but I immediately regretted for it.

'Brain-wash.' Macey said and all the boys raised their eyebrows and gave out a questioned look. Bex explained. 'In another word: Seduction.'

I looked up again to see everyone staring at me. So I leaned close to Liz and whispered 'Why is everyone staring at me?' Well being as spies, they surely heard it. And Bex exclaimed, 'Because you are the best choice to seduce Zach?' I was sure they were making fun of me so I said in a boring tone 'Ha-ha, very funny.'

'Oh, you didn't see how Zach looked at you…..' Grant started but interrupted by Bex and Macay, the two of them screamed, 'Told ya'' I rolled my eyes. 'Guys, we get a mission!' They all laughed out loud.

'Back to the mission,' Grant finally said, thank goodness…. 'Things couldn't go wrong just staying near him every day, and adding you guys as back-up, how could the mission go wrong?' My roommates and I exchanged a look._ Oh, pretty boy, if things really are so predictable, everyone can be spies._

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

Afterwards, we continued our discussion but soon enough turned to stupid talks, (i.e. do you have a girlfriend/ boyfriend?) and into an argument of Grant and Bex babbling, whether James Bond or Alex Rider is better.

'Stupid, an older spy doesn't mean he can't kill a man. And that mean he gets better skill.' Bex said.

'Oh, c'mon Bex,' Grant said, shaking his head 'everyone knows that James Bond is dead! How come he is still 43 for these years! Apparently, someone just acted to be like him to keep the reputation of this old man!' 'Oh,' said Bex, cocking an eyebrow 'And you just think that the skinny boy is better? He doesn't even know how to create a simple automatic bomb!' **(No offence to any Alex Rider or James Bond lovers)**

'Yes, I do.' said Grant, raising an eyebrow. 'And I can say Alex Rider's killing skill is at least better than the old man.' Bex got really pissed off because not many people (or rather to say, no one.) dare to speak to her like that. She stood up and ready to punch Grant on his pretty face, but luckily, Macey stopped another disaster to happen, or just say, started another one…

'Honey, everyone knows that James Bond and Alex Rider don't even exist! And if they really do, Tom Cruise's Ethan Hunt must be better and hotter.' She said matter-of-factly. And that's how another argument started; but Grant's phone rang and cut off the three of them.

'Hello?' Grant shouted toward the phone, I was a little bit curious if Grant and Bex started a fight, which one will win, but my mind was interrupted by a low voice from the phone. 'Grant? Why are you so pissed, dude?'

And just when I'd thought the room would never be silent…

Zach.

'Zach? Hi, what's up?' Grant immediately changed his tone but still glaring at Bex. Being as well-trained spies, we could clearly hear what Zach said in the phone. 'Nothing, I just thought if you wanna hang out this Friday. It's kind of bored….'

'Sure.' Grant said casually, 'to where?' 'I was thinking of the carnival maybe?' Zach said.

'Ok,' Grant said then looked at us, 'you know I might bring some friends too, Bex, Macey, Liz and, Cammie?' He said with a playful grin on his face. Zach stopped for a while and said 'Alright.'

Grant gave out a soft laugh 'Then I will see you at…. Two?' 'Sure. Bye' Zach murmured. 'Bye.'

When Grant hung up the phone, Nick cried out like a child, 'Why can they go with you but we can't? It's not fair!' Before Grant could replied, Macey said with a flirty smile, which could probably melt every boy, 'Oh, sweetie, the reason is simple: 'cause we are better.'

Grant chuckled 'No. It's because he knows them.' 'Still not fair!' again Nick cried out like a kid. 'Oh, shut up, pretty boy!' Macey snapped.

Grant turned to us and said 'You guys should check out the area of carnival, so that you can have a better knowledge to it. I really don't want the mission blow up by you guys.'

UH-OH, he didn't say that! That pig, who does he think he is talking to? The four of us were totally pissed and glared at Grant. Bex was the one stood up and punched Grant at his stomach

'Never judges a girl by her cover.' She spoke in Grant's ear in the voice that could really scare everyone away. Grant murmured something painfully; I guessed my question is solved.

**Ha-ha, this is chapter 11 then…. Well, I think you are just wondering what will happen next, sure more Zammie! Ok guys, I won't make Zach as a spy, sorry… But I hope you guys love my story. Reviews!**

**Love you like a love song**

**Dandelion**


	12. Chapter 12 Until I Saw That Man

**Hi again. There are too little reviews! There's going to be more Zammie here so….Reviews! I'm sorry for the late update but here it is…**

Chapter 12

Carnival, a special occasion or period of public enjoyment. That's the word I heard days ago at Grant's house. It should be a fun place with many people around and a place I could blend in so easily. But it didn't sound good when your best friends volunteered to do your make-up and picked up the 'best' outfit.

I tried really hard to convince them that a carnival-mission involved casual wear, but they just didn't listen to me. Bex was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red top, Macey was wearing a black mini-dress which totally showed off her long legs, Liz was wearing a really cute purple tutu skirt and a blue top. And for me, I was wearing a pair of short that's….too short, and a V-neck top which was…..too low and a pair of strappy pumps that's…too high. And as the time pasted, my complaining became too annoying.

That's why I was doing the silent-treatment to my friends. Bex and Macey kept saying 'Honey, you'll thank us some day', and Liz avoided to sit near me, so that I won't twist her head off by sudden. When we arrived to the carnival, we saw people walking around and having fun. Macey parked our car near a black BTW, that's where the boys were waiting.

'Oh, you finally come!' Nick said with sarcastic, I couldn't really blame him because we were late for half an hour to get ourselves ready. Bex rolled her eyes and said sweetly 'Good afternoon too, may I asked where the Subject is?'

Jonas said while kept looking at the computer, 'Well, he is coming in 5, 4, 3, 2 and, one.' We looked up and saw a catchy farali parked away from us, Zach came out of the car and looked around.

'Let's go.' Macey said with a fake smile, and there's go the boring Miss American. The five of us walked toward Zach's farali with Nick and Jonas staying in the car. Grant walked close and said 'Zach!'

Zach turned around and said 'Oh, hi.' He looked at the four of us, seemed a little bit surprised but then hid it with a damn hot smirk. _Oh Cammie, you didn't say that! What are you thinking_? I screamed in my mind.

Grant acted all-casual and said 'C'mon, I'm a little bit hungry, let's walk around.' I murmured under my breath 'Since when you are not hungry?' But I think I said it too loud because all of them burst out into laughter.

We walked to different stands and looked around, sounding exactly like a bunch of normal teenagers. We bought some hotdogs and ice cream and kept laughing and chatting, but I could scent something was wrong, a small voice in my mind told me that I have missed something. _Looked at the right. _The voice said, I turned my head to the right but didn't see anything. Then Macey said in a sudden, 'Why don't we try on the roller coaster?' She must be kidding, after eating the whole hotdog; she suggested trying the roller coaster? I felt like I was going to puked when a car of screaming people rushed down the rail.

But unluckily, everyone agreed and Bex pulled me to the roller coaster when I tried to reject 'Bex, I don't feel I'm gonna do this after eating the hotdog.' Bex looked at me with an evil grin and said 'Oh Cammie, you are ruining the fun!' I pleaded her with my most adorable puppy-face 'Please Bex, I don't want to puked right here. I will wait for you guys right here.' 'Sure not.' Macey joined in and I was sure I'm going to lose the fight. 'You are coming with us. How can I explain to mum when you got kidnapped or something like that?' Bex and Macey pulled me into the seat and when I finally realized, Zach was already sitting next to me.

He looked at me with his gorgeous green eyes, and said 'What Gallagher girl? Are you scared? You know you can hold my hand if you want to.' That would be sweet for him if he wasn't smirking. I glared at his smirk and said 'Thank you very much.' Notice the sarcastic. 'But I need to warn you, you will regret for this.'

And the ride began. At the beginning, there were small slopes. I became really nervous because my last times on a roller coaster ride, it didn't end well. And there's come the steep one, I couldn't help but hold Zach's arm; I shut my eyes tightly but could still felt Zach smirked. The cart went up and up, _2.1 ms….0.9m…_

'_AHHHHHHHH!' _I screamed as the cart went down the slope. When it finally became gentler, I opened my eyes and saw Zach looking down at me concerning 'Are you ok?' 'I'd rather jump off the cart right now.' I said as I stared at the next slope. 'Ok, just so you know, you can keep my arm but please don't puke on my shirt. This,' He said pointing to his deep blue shirt. 'is brand new.'

I looked up at him and said 'Last time I checked, I didn't puke on your shirt before.' He cocked an eyebrow and said 'Oh, you didn't. You just puked on my shoes.' 'Oh' was all that I said.

And the cart came to a 180-degrees-turn which made me leaned closer to Zach, I turned my head away to hid my blush, but then the cart rushed down a slope that made me jump. _And here comes the_ _hell. _I thought as the cart went on and ready to go on the last slope-a 360-degrees-spin. I shut my eyes tightly and whispered painfully 'Please let me down, let me down…' Zach turned to me and looked at the 360- degrees- turn rail 'Oh, that's would be fun.' I kept my eyes shut the whole time but then I felt Zach took my hand and linked it with his arm, I opened my eyes and saw his smirk.

Just a second, the cart rushed to the rail and the only thing I know is screaming, lots of screaming and the warmth from Zach's arm, which I held tightly.

Finally the cart stopped and the ride came to an end. I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me; I blushed and released Zach's arm immediately. But Zach didn't seem to notice the stares, he just kept looking at his arm and said 'Goodness Gallagher girl, I think your nail has stabbed into my skin.' I walked out of the cart unsteadily with the 4 inched heels and said 'I told you so.'

Zach came next to me and held me; avoided me from hitting on the wall. 'Thanks.' I murmured. He kept smirking and moving his left arm 'You know Doctor Cameron, I think I can't feel my left arm anymore. I was going to replied but then Bex and Macey bumped into me. 'Cammie, I think _we_ should play it again!' I then gave them a fake smile 'Oh, _you_ guys should really go! This is a great chance to see whether the ice cream or the hotdog can make you puked first!' The four of us then burst into laughter.

When we stopped, we saw Grant holding a dizzy Liz walking toward us. I could see Grant was really sweet and acted as a big brother to the four of us. 'Oh, dizzy Lizzy, are you alright?' Bex asked Liz as she walked toward us. 'I….I….think….I'm…not gonna…..mak…make it….' She said weakly. I held her for Grant 'C'mon Liz.' I said and took her to a bench nearby. 'I should stay here with Liz; you guys go have the ride again.'

Grant turned to Zach and said 'Are you coming Zach?' I was really surprised when I saw Zach shook his head, 'Nah.' so the three of them went away and left us at the bench. Then Jonas, the sweet boy spoke into the comms 'Bookworm, I think I got some pills, do you want some?' Liz's cheeks turned really red, she stood up unsteadily and walked toward the entrance where our cars are. 'Er…..guys, I think I got some pills at the car, I'll go to get some.' I stood up quickly and said 'I'll walk with you.' Liz smiled, a sweet, innocent one, but mixed with some kind of evilness. 'It's ok, Cammie. I'll go by myself.'

Ugh…..it seemed Liz has spent too much time with Bex and Macey…..

And that's left Zach and me. The two of us became more and more awkward as the time passed. I finally have the courage to say 'Hey, you want to go around?'

Zach seemed a little bit surprised but as usual, hid it under a smirk. 'Sure.' We walked toward the west, away from the roller coaster. I tried to started small conversation, talking about his song and, marshmallow…..

'Girls usually love sweets, and marshmallow always seems so "romantic".' Zach said. I rolled my eyes 'Romantic? Those things will stick are your face and hand that make you so hard to bare!'

Zach turned his head to me and looked me deeply with his emerald eyes 'You know, you are so different from the other girls.' I just chuckled and hid my light blush.

Everything seemed so right; it felt so comfortable standing next to him. We smiled, chatted and laughed; I just hoped the time will never pass.

Until I saw that man.

**Hey, it might be the longest chapter! So give me more reviews for this! Guys do you live it?**

**And if you choose a song for Cammie, what do you preferred? Reviews!**

**P.S. There's another 'Starstruck' story so I hope you guys won't mess up the two stories! XD**

**Love u,**

**Dandelion**


	13. Chapter13 Escape through kisses & bullet

**Hi everyone, ****good to see you again****. Well last time there's only one person has answered my question, so I'm a little bit disappointed!**

**Please, if you read this, reviews and give suggestions :) : **

**I****f you want to choose a song for Cammie, what do you preferred?**

**Please reviews!**

Chapter 13

_Zach turned his head to me and looked me deeply with his emerald eyes 'You know, you are so different from the other girls.' I just chuckled and hid my light blush. _

_Everything seemed so right; it felt so comfortable standing next to him. We smiled, chatted and laughed; I just hoped the time will never pass._

_Until I saw that man._

That man was wearing a black jacket and a pair of old jeans, he looked like a normal man enjoying his holiday on a carnival, but I knew he wasn't. I saw him before, just near the roller coaster and the corn dog stand. You would say it was nothing, he just walked around here. But a few minutes before, he was wearing a big coat and sunglasses.

And that's when I realized we have missed so many things. There was a tall man standing near the toilet, talking to himself, or rather to say, in the comms. And there's another man standing near the game stand, checked on us every single minute. There were two men standing next to the hot dog stand, they must be trailing us but they were too busy eating hot dog. And finally a woman stood a street away from us, I assumed she was the best one because she was the hardest one I could find; she was surely a pavement artist like me, and a really good one.

But there was a tinny little thing they didn't realized, that the girl standing next to Zachary Goode was a spy, and she was good.

_You are so stupid! _I screamed in my mind. _You are totally fooled._ I heart pounded harder and harder. We were so distracted. I nearly lose Zach, I nearly fail the mission. _Nearly._

'Gallagher girl?' Zach's voice stopped me from thinking. 'Yes?' I said, turned my sight away from the woman and looked at Zach.

'Are you ok?' He asked, concerned. 'No-I mean, yes. I'm_ fine._' Zach didn't seem to convince by my words. I took his hand and pull him away 'Uh… Let go.' I tried really hard to force a smile.

'Ok…. I think we could find the marshmallow stand first and then go find Grant….' He said, but I didn't listen. We didn't have to find the marshmallow stand, and I wasn't sure if they really have one, and I didn't dare to think whether we could see Grant again before getting kill….

I pulled him into the back street which was dark and quiet. I stopped at the middle of the street and turned to Zach. He looked at me deeply 'Gallagher girl, are you ok?' I opened my mouth and said the words weakly 'Zach, just answer one question.' I stepped closer and peeked at the colorful carnival at the main street, I could saw the woman walked toward us. I took a deep breath and asked 'Do you trust me?'

Zach looked confused 'Cammie… are you all rig—,' I cut him off 'We don't have time, Zach. Do you trust me?' He took a step back and kept staring at me; he finally whispered the word after 5 seconds

'Yes.'

I took his hand again and said softly 'Then follow me.'

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

We walked through the crowd and toward the entrance, but it always seemed so far to us. I needed to check on every reflection to see where the woman was. I spoke in the comms, barely moving my mouth 'Duchess, Peacock. It's Chameleon, we are in trouble! I need backup!' Zach looked at me strangely, like I was crazy and spoke to myself. 'Bookworm, I need my location.'

Grant suddenly spoke in the comms 'Wai-Wait Chameleon, what are you talking about?' I turned around and looked at the reflection of the woman on the glass again and whispered weakly.

'They're here.'

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

We turned a corner and I hissed in the comms again 'Bookworm, location!' Liz finally said 'I'm sorry, Chameleon. Here, you are at Street.36. Turn left then walked straight.'

I turned left and said 'Bookworm did you control the cameras of the whole area yet?' Liz hesitated for a while 'Er…..em… just wait a minute. Yes!'

'Behind me for a few feets, man in black jacket and old jean.' I told her the information as fast as I could. 'Spot him.' Liz whispered. 'Man in blue coat and Nike trousers, blond.' I said while checking on every reflection.

'Ok.' She said. I told her the rest of the man on the street and Liz labeled every one of them quickly. 'Last one.' I said as I turned a corner and ran toward the entrance. 'Woman in red hair, black dress, sunglasses.'

'Wait where?' Liz asked. 'I can't find her.' 'Near the hot dog stand.' I said and kept walked as fast as I could in the 4 inches heels. My nose was running, my feet were killing me, but I knew I couldn't stop, not a second.

'Seriously Cammie,' Zach said as I pulled him harder. 'Where are we going?' 'Away from here.' I said, tried to let him know as little as possible. He stopped me at the middle of the street, holding my arms 'Cammie, are you sure you are ok?'

At the corner of my eyes, I could see the woman turning her head, it seemed that she had lose the sight of us. 'Zach, we don't have time.' I said and pulled him harder. But he pulled me back. 'I need an explanation, tell me where we are going.'

_Ugh! _I screamed in my head, he was totally wasting my time by getting himself in danger. It was too late, the woman turned her head to us, and she was going to spot us.

I didn't think much.

I pulled Zach closer and crushed my lips to his and ran my fingers through his hair. (I told you I wasn't thinking!) Zach was totally freaked out; he froze for a second but quickly kissed me back. We stood there, kissing each other, hiding ourselves in the crowd. As soon as the woman looked away, I pulled back. I blushed and looked into his eyes 'I am sorry. But not now.'

Again, I took Zach's hand and ran to the entrance, this time Zach didn't stop me. _We are close,_ I thought_. Just a few steps._ But it was too late; all of them have already spotted us and ran toward us.

'No, no, no.' I shook my head, turned to look at the men (and the woman), they were so close to us. I ran faster and shouted in the comms 'Duchess, seriously? Where the hell are you?' 'I'm right here!' a voice shouted at the back of us, I turned and saw Bex and Grant fighting with three of the guy. I turned my head to our car, Macey was seating at the back seat of the Mercedes with Nick. 'Get into the car.' I told Zach, and he did what I told him.

Nick said in a sudden when I started the engine 'Hey, you know I can drive-,' But Macey cut him off 'Don't doubt Cammie when it come to driving.' I smirked and turned the car around. I looked at the boys and Macey, Macey knew me so she had her seat belt on quickly, but not the boys. 'Seat belt.' I warned them, Macey looked at Nick and grinned evilly. 'No thinks.' Zach pulled on his seat belt but not Nick.

'Don't' blame me later then.' I murmured and turned to the left. The car was rushing down the road for 100 miles/hour, well, 120 miles when we were at the highway… Nick finally put on the seat belt after I have turned a corner. 'Seriously, do you know what drive safety is?'

A bullet flew through the air after Zach has finished his word; it hit on the rear-view mirror and left a hole there. I turned my head to him and asked 'I am sorry, what did you just said?'

He stared at the bullet for a second and shouted out 'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?'

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

I rushed down the street and then found Grant driving the BMW beside us. 'Hi!' Grant said with a big smile, just like we were not driving for 100 miles/hour and chased down by a group of terrorists. Zach turned to him in disbelieve 'Grant?'

'Yeah, what's up?' he said. Zach kept stared at him but didn't respond. 'Liz!' I shouted out through the wind. 'Yep.' Liz said popping the 'p' and looked up at me.'I need to know where the nearest desert is.' She looked at her laptop and searched as fast as she could. 'Well, not far. It is just a few miles away from here.'

I nodded and turned to Grant 'Grant, we need to ditch them.' 'What's the plan?' he said kept his eyes on the road. I shouted out the word 'Quick sand!'

All of them stared at me and gave out the evilest grin you could ever see (well, except for Zach….)

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

We drove miles to the desert; and bullets continued to flew between the woman and us. I turned to Grant and smirk 'Follow me.' All the girls rolled their eyes as I drove through the desert. Grant kept driving next to me. I speed up the car and drove apart from the BMW, the woman followed me to the east. I rushed through the land and turned to the left, dust flew in the air; the woman kept coming close. _It is near_. I thought. _It is near._ I kept the car fast as 120 miles/hour and turned at the very moment, the moment when they nearly touch us; I turned a right and a quick spin, and hit it on their car. It was such a surprise that they didn't have time to react. They crushed and fell on a pool of quick sand. They started the engine again but they were stuck there.

I then turned again and escaped as fast as possible. 'Great job, Chameleon.' Bex said in the comms. They appeared next to us again after a few seconds. We arrived ar our house after 5 minutes.

Zach got out of the car and walked away from us, 'Zach.' I said, but he didn't turn. 'Do you know why those people were after us?' Zach kept walking away and shouted 'Why? why! That's because of you crazy people kidnapped me and bought me into a war game-,' Bex snorted 'War game? War game! It is because of you! You are the one who get us into this th-,' But she was cut off by a exploding bomb, that's right, a bomb! Right above our head.

The all of us fell on the floor as the fire went wild above us. I looked up and saw the whole gorgeous mansion was destroyed. 'Oh no,' Macey murmured 'NO! They just blew up my wardrobe; I just bought the Gucci bag yesterday!' I should have smiled if this was some kind of prank, but no. Because the next second, Zach's gorgeous house blew up too, just on the hill. 'NO!' This time, it was Zach who shouted. He looked at his house with disbelieve and fear in his eyes.

He didn't move, just stood there with widen eyes. 'Zach.' I walked close to him. 'No.' He murmured, I could see tears in his eyes, but he managed to hold up and didn't crackup. 'Zach.' I said again and walked much closer. He stared at me with anger 'Who are you people? What did you just did? I'm going to call the police, you crazy people…'

'Zach!' I said and walked in front of him. 'Go away.' Zach said and stepped backward, he stared at all of us 'GO AWAY!'

I stepped close and murmured 'I'm sorry.' and pressed a naptotine patch on his neck.

That's when he fell and passed out.

**Wow! The chapter is getting longer and longer! I should deserve more reviews, should I? Alright, pls answer the question guys. And if you read it pls tell me if you love it or not!**

**Merry Christmas to all of you (btw, Hong Kong's school hasn't start the holiday yet! So not fair….)**

**Dandelion**

**各位再見****!**


	14. Chapter 14 The ride to the City of love

**Hi guys! I am so happy that many of you review. I felt sorry for those who get holiday less than mine….**

**Well, although I only got two weeks for my Christmas holiday, I also get two weeks for my Chinese New Year Holiday! **

**Hope you like this chapter.**

****This story will be going slow lately because I'm going to have a 10-days-nonstop-examination that will totally kill me after the holiday and I've started a new story, but it will go faster when it comes to the end of January, that's when my Chinese New Year Holiday start! Also, if you want my advice, never take Chinese History as your favorite.****

Chapter 14 

The napototine patch did its work; Zach fell asleep for hours. And it was the busiest hours I have ever had. Grant and Nick managed to take care of Zach while he was sleeping, Macey needed to call Zach's parent (they have went to New York) and explained why their house was blew up, poor her….

Liz, Bex and I tried to search Zach's house, we found nothing but a wall written 'Zachary' on it. "This is wasting time." Bex said as she searched over some broken glasses. "Yeah," I said. "But still, how can we finish our Cover ops report without doing anything?"

**16:11 Operatives found a thirty-one useful finger print which may help to found any involved terrorists (members of Circle of Cavan).**

**(By Operative Morgan)**

**16:30 All the finger-print are from the Goode family.**

**(By Operative Sutton)**

**16:33 This is wasting the Operatives' time **

**(By Operative Baxter)**

"Ok guys." I said as we settled down at the boys' place, (yeah their house didn't get blow up, _yet_) "We need to move away." I said as I sat down. "To where?" Nick asked. "How about my house at the Alps? You know it is actually a fortress."

Bex shook her head "No, they have blown up our house, that means they already knew us." Well, Bex really got a point. And Liz said in sudden "How about Gallagher? They got the best security!" I thought hard "Gallagher? Gallagher…. Mr. Solomon!"

All of them turned to looked at me; Jonas asked softly "You mean Solomon? The famous Joseph Solomon?"

I nodded my head "Yeah, he is our Cover ops teacher, and I think we should tell him about our exploded house."

Macey said in a sudden when I tried to walk away, "Oh, Cammie. Also tell him about the credit card."

_Ugh._

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

"Hello?" Mr. Solomon's voice came through the phone. I always missed his voice because it really comforted me in the mission.

I swallowed and tried to speak with my cracked voice "Um…. Mr. Solomon? It's Cammie. I am calling you because our house er…. sort of….um ….. blew up…."

Mr. Solomon sighed "What did_ you_ did?" I blurted out "It is not my fault! The COC blew it up and also Zach's house. We just hope that you could give us some suggestions where we should go right now."

There was a silence and he quickly replied after a few seconds "Does Zach know anything about the COC right now?"

I said "Well, sort of….. He saw the whole thing happened, and I pressed a napototine patch on his neck when he tried to run away."

"All right" he said. "Let me see… Oh, you can use my house at England, the Baxters could probably help too…..or…." he stopped; I frowned and asked "Mr. Solomon? Hello?"

"Yes." He said. "You guys can use my safe house at France." "France?" I asked, the city of love and the birth place of Louis Vuitton… and Chanel and Céline….

"Yeah, I'd send the address to you later; I think you'd find the house… good for you." He said. "Ok. Bye." I said and hung up.

What did Mr. Solomon mean?

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

We arrived at the airport after two hours, we decided to check in but found Zach wasn't awake yet, it stopped us.

"What are we going to do with him?" Bex asked and motioned to Zach. "Er…." Liz said. "I think we can put him into a package and put my new invention with him, it can avoid the X-ray machine."

The idea'd sounded so brilliant if Zach was already a dead man.

Still I stepped out of the car and went to the reception centre, but I was blocked by a huge man in black. I first thought he was from the Circle, but then he said "Is it Ms Morgan? I'm from the CIA; we have prepared you and your team a private jet to France."

"What? A private jet?" I said with widen eyes. "Yes, Ms Morgan." The man said. "We received order from Operative Solomon to book a private jet for you."

"Oh, thanks." I said and turned back to my friends.

"Guys, we got a ride!"

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

The jet aircraft prepared by the CIA was gorgeous, and it was driven by a pilot called Ronald. We got into the plane with Grant carrying Zach. "Wow." Liz said weakly as she stepped in the plane.

"I always wonder," said Macey as she looked around the plane. "How come the CIA is so rich?" I gave out a soft laugh.

The plane longed for a few hours and it was quite boring sitting there and did nothing. And finally Zach wake up and blanked. He turned to looked at me with a confused look "What the- wait, where am I?" I looked up and met his gorgeous green eyes "We will arrive at Paris after two hours."

"Wait, what? Why are we going to France?" he asked and looked around.

"Zach, there's something we need to tell you."

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

We explained the whole situation to Zach and his reaction is: "You crazy people, do you think I'd believe you by making up these stupid stories? What are gonna tell me next? That my dad is a spy or something?"

"Well, your dad is actually a spy. That's it I told you." Nick said in a bored tone. Zach rolled his eyes, I couldn't really blame him since which civilian will believe it? I pressed the number of his dad and handed my phone to him. He first was confused but still got it. "Hello?"

"Zach?" Mr. Goode's voice came through the phone. "Dad? Look, there's a group of crazy people saying they are spies and you are one too—,"

"Zach listen," Mr. Goode cut him off, "I can't tell you much but you _must_ trust them, they will save you."

Zach was confused "Dad what are you talking about?" "Just trust me ok?" Mr. Goode sighed.

"All right." Zach said and hung off. Zach's face was totally blank; he finally managed to say "So, you are really spies?"

"Yes. Bloody real." Bex said, feeling like talking to a 4-year-old.

"Oh, I see you finally told him." Macey said with a smile when walking out of the bathroom with a new type of make-up ("Wearing the same type of make-up over 12 hours is just like wearing yesterday's clothes. And just like I'm going to do that!") "Yeah" Liz said.

"Then why don't we have some games!" exclaimed Macey while seating next to me.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

Truth or dare, a nightmare for those who has too many secrets and friends that always do crazy things. Unfortunately, I had both.

"So" Macey said while setting a bottle at the middle of us. "I suggested the idea, so I should start first." She turned the bottle and it began to spin. _Please don't let it to be me, please, please…._ I thought in my mind. The bottle finally stopped and pointed to….

Me.

Again, fate must hate me, because when it came to Truth or Dare, Macey wouldn't be the nice girl that will let you skip.

"Oh, Cammie dear." Macey said with a wild grin on her face. Uh-oh, this was not good. "Truth or dare?"

I thought hard, for Macey, she would probably set up horrible dares to torture you, but…. For truth… Oh god, this is hard.

Finally I said, "Truth?" Macey's face felled a little but quickly turned to a bright smile. "So Cammie are you a virgin?" Everyone turned to look at me and raised their eyebrows.

That's it? Was she kidding? C'mon I was just sixteen!

"Macey!" I screamed out. "Who do you think I will do it with? Sure I am one!" Macey kept grinning at me with her one-and-only too-evil-that will-probably-kill-you grin.

"Well, I don't know. Mabey that cuttie you always smile at whenever you saw him. What's his name, Bradley?"

"Macey, Bradley is only six!" I blurted out.

Everyone laughed including Zach. "Or." Macey continued. "That cut boy at the pharmacy who calls Jason?"

"Macey," I stated. "His name is Josh and I only talked to him once."

"Twice." Bex said.

"Three times." Liz added.

"Or too many we couldn't even count." Macey stated while checking on her nails.

"Macey, I barely know him." I said, exhausted. **(Well, I decided not to put Josh in it because I personally, don't like him too much. Cammie belongs to Zach!)**

"Well," Macey shrugged. "The only thing you need to know is where he lives. C'mon Cammie. Kiss and Tell." I rolled my eyes.

"No Macey." I said again. "I am a virgin."

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

The game continued and I spun the bottle. It landed on Grant. "Truth or Dare?"

Grant smirked, yeah Zach's smirk, but not too successful. "Dare." Hmm, dare huh?

Light bulb! An idea popped into my head. "Ok." I smiled. "Are you hungry, Grant?" "Sure." He said, confused.

"All right." I said and pulled out a lunch box from my bag. "Here is a box of spaghetti Bex made this morning. I dare you to eat it up. Enjoy!"

I handed the lunch box to Grant; he took it and opened it quickly. All the girls exchanged a look as Grant took a look at the spaghetti. Bex's cooking was good, even better than the Russian's nuclear weapon. Their looking was attractive and it looked just like the normal one. But when you took a bite at it, you will probably die.

Grant observed it carefully and finally decided to take a bite at it. At the very moment, I swore the time stopped. And the next second, Grant was screaming, "WHAT IS THIS THING! GOD, IT TASTED LIKE CRAP!"

Bex hit really hard on the back of Grant's head. "C'mon! It is not that bad!"

"No it isn't." Grant said while trying hard to chew the spaghetti. "It is worse."

Again, Grant got himself a hit on the back of his head.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

Grant finished the spaghetti within 15 minutes. We should totally added him into the Guinness World Record. Grant tried so hard not to puke and continued the game.

Then I felt someone leaned close to me, Zach spoke softly, but I could still felt his fear. "Gallagher girls…. You don't have any spaghetti left, don't you?" I gave out a soft laugh; everyone was looking at Grant and Bex, the happy couples, who fought again, so no one really spotted us.

"Probably not." I said with another laugh. "But Bex would love to make some marshmallow if you want." I turned and looked into his eyes, remembering how we talked about marshmallow before everything happened. Zach laughed too, but was mixed with sadness.

Finally everyone settled down and looked at Grant, he spun the bottle and it landed on Jonas. Grant turned to looked at a very paled-looking Jonas and said. "So, Jonas. Truth or Dare?"

Jonas remained in silence for a few seconds and finally said calmly, "I will take truth."

"Uh-huh." Grant said with a soft laugh. "So, are you in love with Liz?" Everyone then turned to looked at Jonas and Liz, who cheeks turned totally red.

"Er…. Um… Yea- yeah? Um…. Yes." He said shyly. There were "awww" came from the girls and Liz's face turned even brighter. Nerd love….

Liz was totally relieved as Ronald announced that we were going to land in a few minutes. I looked out of the windows and saw the whole Paris was surrounded by darkness. I quickly got out of the plane and breathed deeply. I always loved how the cold air went in and refreshed me.

I looked at the obscure light far away from me, wrapped in the darkness.

_The city of love, huh?_

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

I knew many things about spies and CIA, but not the question why the CIA was so rich. When we got out of the private jet, there came a limo waiting for us. Most of us got jet lag and fell asleep in the long car ride. When I opened my eyes again, it's only one in the morning.

I signed and found out we have already arrived. I stepped out of the limo and quickly found myself stunned by the mansion in front of me.

It was a gorgeous four-story mansion in white and was surrounded by trees and flowers. I walked inside slowly and saw everything was tidy. I looked around the house and saw some really cool secret passage way.

I walked back to the limo to see all of them were still sleeping. I signed and got out our luggage. There were ten huge-luggages there so I have to take the luggage to the house and back to the limo for times.

When I was finally finished, I was totally exhausted and lolled down on the sofa.

But my heart stopped beating as I laid my eyes on a beautiful white piano…..

**Em… do you like it? **This story will go slow lately because I'm going to have a 10-days-nonstop-examination that will totally kill me after the holiay. Being as a good child I am, I will be doing revision on the whole holiday… If you want my advice, never take Chinese History as your favorite.****

**I'm sorry if this is quite a boring chapter, but the next one will be good. Hope you guys will review****,**** thx!**

**聖誕****快樂****Merry Christmas!**

**Dandelion**


	15. Chapter15 4Ever And Always,WTH Solomon

**Hi guys, me again. **

Chapter 15

_Last time at StarStruck:_

_But my heart stopped beating as I laid my eyes on a beautiful white piano….._

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

My mum and dad were met on a mission; they were both sent on a mission to get evidence of a group of terrorists hacking into CIA. They found the terrorists hid their information in a piano, to communicate. One day, dad went to that shop and decided to buy that piano, to take away the evidence, but he got into a fight with my mum, because they didn't know they were on the same mission, they fought for hours for that piano, at last their teammates came and found out each other identities.

At last, they were informed that the mission has ordered to be close filed with no reason.

On their First Anniversary Day, my dad bought the piano as a gift for mom. My dad always loved to play the piano with me; we sung and made up weird melody. It stopped when he went MIA.

I walked close to that white piano, not believing my eyes, as it was the same as the one we have. I kneed down near the piano and looked at its base, there were words carved under it

_M. Morgan + R. Morgan_

And under those words, it also carved:

_C. Morgan_

My heart stopped as I stared at the words._I think you'd find the house… good for you. _I remembered Mr. Solomon's words and finally realized what he meant. He kept our piano here for five years while I totally forgot it.

I could feel tears formed at my eyes, but I managed to hold up.

I sat down near the piano, putting my hands on it. The feeling was just the same, I could faintly felt my dad sat next to me. The next second I knew, I was flashing back to our memories, singing.

**Forever and Always (Piano version by Taylor Swift)**

_Once upon a time  
>I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye<em>

_And we caught onto something  
>I hold onto the night<br>You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

Ten years old me woke up early to find it was already Tuesday, the day that my dad came back. But he didn't

_Were you just kidding cause it seem to me  
>This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak<br>I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby, what happened, please tell me_

_Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're half way out the door_

I remembered the last second I spent with my dad….

"Daddy!" I said as my dad stepped out of the door, ready to go on his mission. "When will you be back?" He said with a smile. "Tuesday, honey."

"You won't be late right?"I asked. "Sure. I promise" He said and stepped out of the door.

_And I stared at the phone_

_He still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You can't feel nothing at all_

It had been two days my dad went missing. I stared at the phone every day, but he just didn't call. I was so worry, and couldn't think much._ Please come back, _was all I thought.

Sadness was all I could feel; I couldn't feel any other thing then.

_And you flashback to_

_When he said forever and always _

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom _

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here_

_And it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said forever and always_

I flashbacked to the day he left, to the days we spent together. I remembered I once asked my dad did he love me, every time he replied, he said "Sure, honey. Forever and always." As I stared at the phone, I always told myself he will be back, because he said _Forever and Always._

_Was I out of line?_

_Did I say something way to honest?_

_Made you run and hid like a scared little boy_

_I looked into your eyes_

_Though I knew for a minute now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going?_

_Through I knew for a minute but I don't anymore_

"Where are you?" I always asked as my dad went on mission when I was small. I always knew the answer, he's on a mission.

But on that day, I don't.

_And I stare at the phone  
>He still hasn't called<br>And then you feel so low  
>You can't feel nothing at all<br>_

_And you flashback to  
>When he said forever and always<br>And it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always_

You didn't mean it baby  
>I don't think so, oh oh oh<br>Back up, baby back up  
>Did you forget everything?<br>Back up, baby back up  
>Did you forget everything?<p>

"Cammie." My mum said softly, "your dad is not coming back." I shook my head, "No, he said he will be back, he will be back!" I ran out of the door then. _Did he forget about our promise? _I asked myself, I was too angry to think, because Matthew Morgan didn't do what he promised.

_Back up, baby back up  
>Please back up, oh back up<br>Back up, baby back up  
><em>

I didn't talk much to my mum for two weeks. Because I thought she didn't care where dad is, I stayed a distance from her every day. Because Rachel Morgan didn't care about her husband.

But I then found it wasn't true when I heard her crying in the middle of the night….

_Cause it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always  
><em>

Everything was so wrong, because Matthew Morgan _should _be here right now.

_And I stare at the phone  
>He still hasn't called<br>And then you feel so low  
>You can't feel nothing at all<br>_

_He lied,_ was all I thought every day, because I didn't care any other thing then.

_And you flashback to  
>When we said forever and always<br>Cause it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<em>

_I was there when you said forever and always_

_Did you mean it baby?_

_You said forever and always, yeah._

As I finished, a small tear ran down my cheek, it felt like old time: The same piano, the same beautiful tone, just without my dad…..

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

Zach's POV

I opened my eyes to found we have arrived; I looked outside the window to see Paris was still in darkness. I yawned and saw everyone else was still sleeping: Macey was putting her head on Nick's chest, which I could see, she really enjoyed; Bex was sleeping on Grant's lap; Jonas and Liz were leaning against each other, and Cammie…..

And that's when I realized Cammie already got out of the limo. I got out of the car quietly and saw a gorgeous mansion stood in front of me. It was totally beautiful with plants surrounding it.

I walked faster and saw a beautiful figure inside the house; she was sitting near a shinning white piano, putting her long fingers on it….

"Cammie." I murmured as I walked close. She was so gorgeous in her jeans and with no make-up on her face; her eyes sparkled whenever it changed color…. _Oh, stop it Zach! _I screamed in my head. _She is nothing good to you._ I tried my best not to give out a sound as Cammie began to play.

She played the piano really well that would make Beethoven felt ashamed, and when she sang, her voice was gorgeous like angels'.

_Cause it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always  
><em>

_And I stare at the phone  
>He still hasn't called<br>And then you feel so low  
>You can't feel nothing at all<br>_

_And you flashback to  
>When we said forever and always<br>Cause it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<em>

_I was there when you said forever and always_

_Did you mean it baby?_

_You said forever and always, yeah._

I could see a small tear ran down her pink cheek slowly, but then she turned into a bright smile quickly.

I was totally stunned by her voice that didn't realize the others were standing next to me. All of them were moved by Cammie's voice. Liz was crying and tears were all over her face. I could see tears hanging in Macey's eyes, but she managed to hold it, which I assumed, was to prevent ruining her make-up.

Even Nick held up not to ruin the perfect moment.

I knew I was convincing myself for days not to fall for Cammie, but as soon as I realized it, my heart was taken…..

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

Cammie's POV

"Cammie." Bex said in a sing-song tone as she walked inside. I looked up to see everyone was standing at the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked toward them.

"It's time to unpack." Bex stated as she pointed to our luggage.

My face fell in an instant, "No way, I took all of them in , and you should be the one to unpacked them." I said crossing my arms.

Then I turned to the rest of the gang to see Liz was crying, "What's wrong?"

Liz shook her head, "Nothing, there's some sand in my eyes." She said, trying to stop her sobbing.

"Uh-huh." I said raising an eyebrow, scanning the room again. My gaze stopped again as I found something at the fire place.

I walked toward the fire place to see it was a secret passageway. And between the gaps, there was a note there.

It was a page tore from a book, it said:

_Robert turned around and look at me, "As well as you are running from those people, why don't you train him to….. _

Then under the sentence, there's Mr. Solomon's hand writing

_A spy?_

Ha-ha, very funny Mr. Solomon. You meaned turning Zach into a….. Uh-oh.

I didn't know how long I stood there, but long enough for Macey to scream into my ears.

"Earth to Cammie, how long are you going to stand here?"

And that did bring me back to the reality.

"HOLY MOTHER, WHAT THE HACK, SOLOMON!"

**Q from me: **

**1) What is OCC?**

**2) Do you like this story?**

**3) What kind of Zammie do you want?**

**Ha-ha, do you guys have a good holiday? I don't….. **

**Pls continue to read my story!**

**Love**

**Dandelion**


	16. Chapter 16 A day with the spies

**Hi guys, long time no see. My exam is finally over and I am now having my Chinese New Year holiday. Yeah! **

**Sorry for the late update. But I would never leave you guys hanging in the middle! I found that the Zach in this story is a little bit cocky-less, so I decided to bring him so cocky-ness in this few chapter. **

**And I'm now in Korea, yeah! But after living in Hong Kong for fourteen years and the lowest degree I've experienced is 9-degree-celsius, staying in Korea is cold enough to kill me; I mean it is dame cold here!**

**So here it is.**

Chapter 16

"_Earth to Cammie, how long are you going to stand here?"_

_And that did bring me back to the reality. _

"_HOLY MOTHER, WHAT THE HACK, SOLOMON!"_

Everyone gathered next to me as I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked with a smile and took the note in my hand. Just a second, his eyes widen.

"No way." All of them said in unison and we turned to look at Zach.

"What?" Zach asked, placing his bag near the sofa.

Grant was the one who managed to speak. "Welcome to the spy world, bro."

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

We all sat down near the sofa and stared at Zach.

"You mean, your teacher want you guys to train me as…. a spy?"

I nodded. "It is…. just a way for you to… protect yourself?" This is more like a question than a statement. Because I absolutely don't understand what is running in the head of Joe Solomon's.

Then everything fell in silence. After 9.45 seconds, Macey finally spoke.

"So, let get this thing started." She turned and looked around. "Bex and Grant should teach you how to fight." Poor boy…. I started to feel sorry for him. "Liz and Jonas can teach you how to hack into the computer…. Nick and I teach you language and Cammie teach you Cover ops."

We all nodded at her idea. And as I turned to Zach, he looked like he was going to puke.

Everyone walked to their room and unpacked the things. I walked to the television and turned it on.

There was a gorgeous American reporter speaking:

"_What happen to our favorite singer in California? Just a few days ago, our favorite singer Zachary Goode's gorgeous mansion was blew up in accident. Mr. Goode claimed to be an unfortunate problem occurred to the heater which led to this horrible explosion. _

_Zach Goode has no comment on the above incident but our star has been missing for his show last Thursday with no reason. Is that the Goode want to leave the superstar-world, or is there some mystery girl? _

_Please follow us at the….."_

I turned around. "This is not good."

"What good things you think will happen these days?" Zach murmured, lolled on the sofa.

I walked toward him. "I am sorry. But I think we need a little change with you."

He looked up and saw my devilish smile. "What are you planning on?" He asked, then stood up, stepping slowly toward his room.

"A make-over."

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

I called all the girls to Zach's room and started his make-over.

"How about the geeky type?" Bex asked, seizing Zach from head to toes.

"Before you started, I need to tell you that there is _no way_ you will make me look geeky. And if you do, I will still look hot." Zach stated and all of us rolled our eyes.

"We should probably cut off all his hair." I suggested and Liz exclaimed.

"Ooh, I go get the scissor!"

"Stop there Lizzy." Macey said. "We should dye his hair to blond." Macey said and looked at his hair. "That will be good."

"And contact." Bex said, looking through the bags we have packed. "Here"

She threw him a brown-eyes contact to hide his gorgeous green eyes, which I admit; I was a little bit disappointed.

We put some dyestuff on Zach's hair and run through it with our fingers. After ten minutes, I walked Zach into the bathroom.

"Take your shirt off." I demanded.

"Wow, Gallagher girl. You really got a dirty mind." Zach said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Fine, you ask for this." I held up the hand-shower and turned on the water.

The water shot to Zach's face and he turned around.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted through the slashing water.

I shrugged again. "I told you to take off your shirt to wash off the dyestuff, but somehow you refuse….." I smiled and shot the water to his face again.

He flinched and walked away. "Hey, stop moving around." I shouted and laughed.

"Ok, you are going to payback." He said with a smirk and walked toward me. I ran away but he caught my waist. I held the hand-shower to his face and he released me.

And at that very moment, Macey decided to step into the room, "Hey, what are you love birds doing? We heard some—" And at the moment the water splashed on her face, did I mention her make-up is non-water poof? Yeah, her new make-up is all ruined.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, CAMERON ANN MORGAN!" She screamed at the highest pitch which made me scared.

Zach and I shared a look and started running to the door. "Don't you run away!" Macey shouted behind us.

We ran down stair and passed Bex and Liz. They turned around to see what was happening and saw the running Macey.

Liz tripped over and Bex just stood there laughing.

"Help!" I shouted as I saw Grant at the garden. He turned around to look at us and joined our running.

"Hey, why are we running?" He asked with a smile. Zach pointed to the back of us.

And when he turned around to see the angry Macey, he screamed like a girl and ran around crazily.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He then banged on a short wooden pillar and fell on the grass.

I was laughing so hard that I couldn't even run anymore. I stood there laughing and Macey grabbed my arm and flung me to the ground.

"I am so going to kill you in your dream!" She shouted and I spun my legs and knocked Macey down. I jumped up and ready for the attack from Macey. I did a round-house kick but Macey was faster, she caught my foot and threw me to the floor. She jumped on me and pinned me down.

I was still laughing hard as she was above me, glaring at me. "Sorry, Mace. It was an accident."

"Stop laughing!" Macey shouted in gritted teeth. I breathed heavily and tried to stop my laughter, but failed miserably.

I fell on the floor and rolled over the grass. I then wiped a tear in my eyes and stood up.

Macey and I turned to see Zach standing next to us with his mouth hung open. We both laughed at his face.

Bex and Grant slowly walked to us with a smile on their face.

"So, are you ready to be a spy?"

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

We all sat in the living roon after we have done with Zach's hair. Bex sighed and stood up. "C'mon Zach, being a spy need to be well in Martial arts proficiency, all of us need to have a black belt or higher." Zach raised his eyebrow and turned to look at all of us.

Bex continued. "It stresses the importance of participation and sportsmanship while learning and performing various skills such as offensive technique," I grabbed a clipboard and started to write down everything Bex said.

"Height: 5'11." I wrote down.

"Hands.' Bex demanded and Zach lifted his hands. Bex took it and flung him over.

"Hey!" Zach looked up and took back his hand.

"Your hands got strength but you are lack of precautious" Bex said with a smile.

"So, let's start with the basic." Bex said. "You have seen Cammie and Macey fought, and let's try out the round-house kick and punches."

Zach stood up and followed what Bex said and I continued to write down everything.

"Your back need to be straight!"

"Don't you know how to kick idiot!"

"You fight like a girl!" Bex shouted and Zach punched really hard on Grant's stomach.

"Oh." Grant fell on the floor and groaned. "Next time, I am the one to shout and you get punched."

"Very good." Bex ignored what Grant said and smiled. "At least better than what Cammie did when she was a sophomore." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" I stood up, realizing what was running in her head.

"Absolutely." Bex said with a grin.

"Grant. Me, you, a match. Right now." I stated, walking close to him.

Zach just smirked, "Grant, go easy on her."

Grant smirked as I stood in front on him. "Ready, Cammie-bear?"

I smirked, which is way more successful than Grant did, and bowed to him.

I looked up and looked into his eyes. "Bring it on."

Bex stared at me. "Cammie, I would totally laugh at you if you got beaten."

Grant smiled and stepped forward, I smiled and lifted my foot, kicked the place that every man shouldn't be kicked. Really hard.

Grant immediately fell on the floor and moaned. "It is not fair!" He shouted and I kneed down near him.

"But the Circle didn't care if it is fair or not."

Bex laughed really hard that there were tears running out of her eyes.

Zach looked between me and Bex. "You knew about it?" He asked Bex.

She just nodded. "How do you think Cammie can be one of the best in our group if she can't kick?"

I stood up and lolled on the sofa. "You boys are too cocky that will totally bring you down."

Grant slowly shook his head and continued lying on the floor, half-dead.

"So…" Zach started slowly. "What are we going to do next?"

I stood up and smiled.

"Let's test your surveillance skills then."

**Yeah….. I don't know where I am going in this chapter.**

**Hey, I know it is quite a short chapter, sorry….. But I assumed there will be more Zammie next chapter! And some Jiz, maybe?**

**Please keep reading and reviews!**

**Dandelion**


	17. Chapter 17 Espionage & code name

**Hi everyone, ****good to see you again****. Well, last time, there were too little reviews, I am a little bit disappointed!**

**Well anyway, here it is!**

Chapter 17

_I stood up and smiled._

_"Let's test your surveillance skills then."_

I walked slowly to the Mercede with Zach , Macey and Nick. Macey came with me because she just want to fill up her wardrobe and Nick, well he just wanted to stay with her.

I drove to the main street in Paris and dropped Macey and Nick down. And I started to explained to Zach.

"So, Zach, Cover ops is one of the most important thing in this spy world." I said, turning a corner. "Being as a spy, we don't become invisible, we blend in." I parked the car at a crowded town square.

"C'mon." I said, closing the door, as Zach came out of the car with me. "Let's start with the beginning, brush pass."

He cocked an eyebrow as I bring him to a nearby bridge. "Brush pass is an act if covertly passing an object between two agents."

"Can you speak English please?" He asked as I rolled my eyes. "It means, we walk pass each other, brush our palm softly and secretly slide any object, like paper or file to the other agent."

I stopped and looked at the other side of the bridge. " I will walk from there, doing a brush pass with you." I said and walked away.

I got and candy from my pocket and slowly walked toward Zach again, he seemed a little bit nervous but still came close to me. I bumped into him and brushed hiim shoulder softly, sliding the candy in his hand, and I stopped. "Understand?"

He nodded slowly, staring at the candy in his hand.

"Well," I said, starting to walk toward the crowd. "now about the art of espionage. Spies usually spot their trailer in different point. Like a reversible jscket, or is their eyes looking around. And for those people in the Circle, their looks are usually ugly and look like an assasin. You will understand if you see them." I remebered how those people got ugly scars and bruises.

Zach gave out a laugh. "Seriously?" He leaned in and stared at me. "Do I look like an assasin to you then?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him. "Yes, you kill my patience." Then walked away.

"Being as a spy, we also notice thing." I said once Zach caught up with me. "What do you notice here?"

He frowned and thought. "That many girls are staring at me?"

I couldn't help but rolled my eyes again. "Wrong anwser."

He turned to me and challenged. "Then what do you notice, Gallagher girl?"

I started counting without taking my eyes off his eyes. "I notice that there are twenty-one cameras in this town square which eleven of them can be controlled in 15 seconds and the rest of them can be controlled in 8 seconds. In the south corner of the square, the man in the red cap has only ten moves left to win the chess game. There are ten window that overloook the whole square. And there are founteen cars just drove past us and their tag numbers contains of three of 4, six of 3, seven of 5..."

Zach cut me off. "Alright, genius, I get it." And this is my turn to smirk. "Then stop being such a girl, Zachary."

He rosed an eyebrow and smirk. "How do you know I am not a girl then?" He said as he leaning close to me. But I didn't got distracted by how good he smelled, (Alright, maybe a little bit) so I glared at him.

"Oh, let's see." I said and lifted my foot, ready to kick his... well, you know what it is. He realized what was happening and quickly flinched.

"Alright, Gallagher girl, you won." He muttered and I turned away.

I rolled my eyes and searched in my pocket. "Here, these are comms unit, we communicate through it. Put this in your ear and remeber to speak without any big movement with your mouth, or smirk."

"Piece of cake." He said, placing the comms unit in his ear.

"Can you hear me?" I asked as I put mine in my ear.

He frowned, "Sure, I'm standing next to you."

I rolled my eyes. "I mean in the comms, duh."

"Oh," He said. "Yeah."

And suddenly, someone spoke through the comms. "Zach?"

"Macey?" I asked. "Oh, Cammie." Macey said. "So, you are really teaching him."

I frowned. "Then what do you expect me to do?"

"Flirt?" She asked innocently. I blushed and Zach smirked.

"Sorry for your disappointment, but my mind wasn't as dirty as someone, like... you." I said, hiding my blush in a poker face.

"So," Macey said, changning the subject. "Did you get a code name yet, Zach?"

Zach turned to look at me, like waiting for me to explain. So I went. "No, not yet."

"Then make up one now!" Macey said with excitement. I turned to Zach and started to explained."Spies got code name to communicate, so out real name won't get revealed. Macey's code name is Peacock. Bex's is Duchess, Liz'z is Bookworm, Nick's is Eagle, Grant's is Hulk and Jonas's is Hacker."

"And yours?" I got a little bit surprised as Zach asked.

"I'm the Chameleon." I muttered.

"Hey, I heard that someone is getting his code name." Nick's voice came through the comms.

"Yeah." I said, "What do you guys got?"

"Um... Smirk?" Macey said and I giggled.

"Seriously?" Zach asked.

"That suits you." I said, tried to stop my giggling.

"Aha!" Said Nick. "I got it, how about... Starlet?" And this time I couldn't help but laughed hard.

"Starlet? Seriously?" I asked as a tear came out of my eyes. I was leaning against the wall, failing to hold my laughter.

But Zach didn't sound like laughing. "This is so _not_ funning, Cameron." He said, but I kept laughing.

"Alright." I said, finally stopped. "How about Star? You are just one yourself."

But Macey said. "Wouldn't it be too... crude?"

"Yeah." I muttered and thought. This is really difficult to think of a code name for Zach. _Gorgeous? _I thought, but it would be too embarrassed to say it out loud. And when I realized, a word already slipped out my mouth.

"Sirius."

Everyone stopped talking and Zach turned to me looked at me.

"What?" Nick asked.

"It... it was nothing." I muttered and turned to look at the crowd, trying to hid my blush.

I felt my face burned as Zach kept staring at me. And after a few seconds, he finally smiled and said. "I like it."

And did the least thing I expect him to do. He took my hand by sudden and walked me to the crowd.

"So, what are we going to do next, Chameleon?" He asked, smirking as he pulled me closer.

"Er... um..." I hesitated, a little bit off guard by the fact that Zach and I were holding hands.

"We just blend in." I smiled and slipped my hand away from his, which I seriously didn't want to, and disappeared.

"So tell me, Sirius." I said in the comms. "What is the color of the eyes of the girl just pass you by?"

"Blue?" He said.

"Good."

Zach's POV

"Sirius."

Cammie whispered as she leaned against the wall. I turned to stare at her but she blushed and looked away.

"What?" Nick asked.

"It... it is nothing." Cammie muttered, kept her eyes on the crowd and tried to hid her blush.

_Can anyone be more adorable than her? _I asked myself, observing her face.

_Definitely not._ A voice said and I smilled. "I like it." I leaned close to her and whispered.

I took my hands away from my pockets and reached for Cammie's hand, which was soft and warm.

"So, what are we going to do next, Chameleon?" I asked, ignoring the fact that I was holding Cammie's hand and I was totally nervous.

"Er... Um..." She hesitated, not knowing what to say and I smirked again.

She finally spoke up. "We just blend in." And to my disappointment, she slipped her hand away from mine, and disappeared.

I wanted to searched through the crowd and found her warm hand again, but she was already gone.

"So tell me, Sirius." I heard Cammie said through the comms. "What is the color of the eyes of the girl just passed you by?"

_I only know that the girl walked away from me has eyes that change color, and everyone of them are like shooting stars. _I thought, but didn't say it out loud.

I shook my head and answered. "Blue?"

"Good." I could feel she smiled in the crowd and when I turned around, I saw her.

She was standing near the fountain, looking at the mall near her, but I think she was just doing the notice-thing stuff.

"And Chamelon." I found myself said. "I think that dress at the window doesn't suit you. I prefer the bikini you know."

She laughed and turned around. Even at that long distance, she could still find me in a splite second and looked into my eyes.

"I think I taught you well."

Liz's POV **(I know you guys are waiting for this! Here is the Jiz!)**

As Cammie, Zach, Macey and Nick went away to the town square of Paris, I started to type my Cover ops report, but found myself stuck in the middle, not knowing what to talk about.

_That Operative Jonas was so hot in a pair of sunglasses? _or _Operative Jonas actually got a six pack?_

I shook my head, started to blush as I saw Jonas at the corner of my eyes.

I turned around to see Bex was trying to make spagetti again (Main point: _trying_) and Grant pretended to fall a sleep so that he didn't need to try the spagetti, but ended up, he really fell a slept.

And Jonas was sitting at the couch, trying to crack another code.

I took a deep breathe and stood up, started to walk toward Jonas.

"Hey." I said, sat near him. "What are you doing?"

Jonas looked up, a little surprise as he saw me. "Oh, nothing. I was just trying to crack into the CIA base, to see if I can figure out more about the COC." He said and turned back to his lap top.

_He doesn't like me._ I thought as I sat at the couch, feeling totally stupid.

Then Jonas finally spoke up. "So, did you build the fire wall of the Galllagher Academy?"

"Oh." I said. "Yes, I did."

"Well, it is really good you know." He said, flashing a smile, which, by the way, melted me.

"Thanks." I muttered as I looked down, tried to hide my blush.

"But there are some frailty of the fire wall." He said and my smile fell. "I cracked it for 2 days and found out if the hacker think 3-dimention-ly, they will find that it is just a piece of cake, but it is really great that can fool many people you know."

_Piece of cake. Piece of cake. It is a piece of cake! _I screamed in my mind, but continued looking down at the outside. I wanted to cry, but it was such a baby thing, he would think I am too silly.

Jonas continued. "You know, I actually built the fire wall of Blackthrone Institution, although it is 2 dimention, it is better because it is setted with the same code with the one CIA setted two years agao..."

I coulodn't help it, all these self-centred Blachthrone boys, and that's when I snorted and said. "Oh, please. I cracked your fire wall in forty seven minutes."

Jonas turned to me with unbelievable look on his face. "Excuse me?"

I exploded. "I am enough with all your ego, saying you guys are better, oh please save it to yourseleves!"

It had been a second for me to realize what was happening, and I finally cooled down.

Jonas stood there, jaw dropped and stared at me. "C'mon Liz. We all knew that Blackthrone is better."

"Oh please." I screamed. "You don't even know how to type Chinese!" **(A/N: Hehe... being as a Chinese, I don't even know how to type Chinese either...)**

"So, you are just saying Gallagher girls are better than Blackthrone boys then?" Jonas said, shouting too.

I cocked an eyebrow and said. "I didn't say that Jonas, it is just a fact!"

"Liz, I am smarter, remember?" Jonas said, became angrier.

I snorted again. "Blackthrone boy, now I really doubt did you really hack into the Gallagher Academy, I got higher GPA, you idiot!" And at that time, Grant fell off the couch and wake. "Who call me?" And Bex stood at the corner, watching as we argued.

"Make a bet then, who found out the file of the COC first, that person win." Jonas said.

I leaned close and stared into his eyes. "Bring. It. On."

And then I grabbed my lap top and stormed into my roon, with Bex behind me.

"Listen Liz." Bex said as she closed the door. "We are so going to win him."

I smirked. "No doubt, Bex. No boubt."

**Who will gonna win? Lovely nerd love. Everyone please reviews!**

**Dandelion**


	18. Chapter 18 Destroyed

**Hi again. So before starting the story, there's a lovely story I'm going to tell you... well, I update this chapter a week ago and then came to check to reviews... finding out no one reviews... well, that's when I found out I didn't actually update... and I delete the story already... yeah.. I AM SORRY!**

Chapter 18

Jonas's POV

I walked into the living room just to see Liz sitting beside the couch, typying on her lap top. I smiled and ready to greet her when I remembered what happen yesterday. My smile faded as Liz looked up and gave me a cold glare. I walked in and ignored her glare, though it hurted. I shouldn't said those words yesterday and now she ignored me and turned around whenever she saw me.

I sighed and took a sip of my coffee, didn't know what to do. If I successfully crack the CIA file, Liz would probably ignore me for the rest of my life, then my dream of asking her out would never come true; but if she cracked the code first, and that's mean I lose to a girl, and the member of Blackthrone trustee would always know when you do something to ruin their reputation. I mean _always_.

Bex walked into the room with a confused Grant by her side. Grant looked at Liz and then me, and spoke up.

"So, you guys are still arguing about that stupid thing?" He asked, lolled on the couch as Bex and Liz glared at him.

Grant decided to continue, "Would you guys just stop those silly argue? It will probably ruin the mission."

Bex snorted. "If someone if going to ruin the mission, that will be you guys."

Grant gave out a soft laugh. "Just like that's was going to hap-" Before he could even continue, Liz got up and flipped him over. "Can you just, maybe shut up for a while?" She asked.

Grant shrugged. "I was just saying the truth." And this time, it was Bex who punch him.

Grant moaned painfully as he lied down on the floor, I walked up to him and Liz took my hand by sudden and flipped me over, landing on top of Grant.

"Hey!" We all started to fight over. Liz grabbed all the thing she could reach for and threw toward me, Bex and Grant punch each other over and over again.

But we all stopped when Liz threw a vase toward me but ended up toward Cammie, who stepped into the room at that very moment.

The vase soon crashed into pieces as it attached with the wall. Things soon went silence when Cammie looked up and sent everyone a horrified glare.

Cammie's POV

I woke with a bunch of shouting and screaming voice buzzed into my ears. I shruggled to open my eyes and met with a pair of huge blue eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." I screamed and rolled, ended up crushing to the floor.

"What the hell?" I asked as I looked up at Macey who was sitting on my bed. She just shrugged and got up.

"All of them have gone mad, I think." She walked toward the door and I frowned. I quickly got up and followed her.

As I stepped into the living room when a vase came straight to my face and going to crush on my head, probably leaving a hideous scar on my face.

I flinched as a thought of having my meeting of my plastic surgeon with Mr. Smith waiting by my side came into my mind, and the vase kissed the wall and broke into pieces in a second.

I turned my head and found everyone stared at me in horror.

I took a deep breathe and said as calm as possible. "Do you even know how expensive that vase is?"

"It must be worthy if it can kill them." Bex said harshly, eyeing the boys at the other side.

Jonas was holding a cadlestick and was about to attack; Grant was holding a pillow above his face in protect and Nick was hiding under the piano.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting down on the couch, starting to understand how my mother felt when I broke the rules.

The all of them didn't speak and shared a look, Macey sat beside me lazily and spoke up. "They fought over which schools are better, and ended up starting a war game."

"And what conclusion do you get?" I asked, quoting my mother's words when I threw a ball toward the tv's screen when I was four.

"We are better." Liz stated softly and all of them started to argue again.

"STOP!" I screamed, scanning the room. "Where is Zach?"

And that's when all of them stopped...

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

I drove the Mercedes around Paris to search for any sight of Zach, the jackass that decided to disappear and freak everyone out.

I turned my head around, eyes searching in the crowd, but there's no sight of Zach.

The car stopped slowly as it came to a nearby beach. I groaned as I found out the petrol had already ran out. I got out of the car and looked at the beach, it was nearly empty with just a few people walked by with their dogs. My eyes stopped at a boy who laid on a chair comfortably. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a hat which covered his face, but I somehow remembered seeing that hat at the house. I whispered in the comms. "Spot him."

I walked up to the boy and glanced at his face, there's no doubt it is Zach. I forced a smile at him. "Excuse me, can I seat here?"

Zach looked up and gasped as he saw me. He turned his gaze back to the sea and ignored me.

"Ok." I said, smiling despite the fact that wanting to strangle him to death right now. I took a deep breathe. "It is a beautiful day isn't it?"

He continued to ignore me and I rolled my eyes.

"Mind putting some sun scream on my back?" I asked, still grinning.

He lowered his sunglasses and smirked. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe just drive around the whole Paris for three hours?" I said, glaring at him as anger boiled inside me.

But he just shrugged. "Sorry. I just need some fresh air. I can't stand Liz and Jonas always argue and throwing things around."

I sighed. "At least you should leave a note or something, what if the COC find you?"

Zach smirked, turning his sight back to the sea. "So you are worrying about me?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. _A huge, ugly lie._ A voice in my head said.

He just snorted. Silence surrounded us as I watched the rough sea moved and rolled over.

I decided to change the subject and broke the silence. "So, how is your language classes?"

Zach just shrugged. "I learnt how to speak 'bullshit' in 24 different languages lately."

I giggled.

"So," Zach spoke up. "How did you think up my code name actually?" Zach asked in a sudden which gave me a shock.

"Well," I stammered and sighed, not knowing if I should revealed my life to Zach. "It's my dad's code name." **(Thanks you daniegoodeoxox for your idea!)**

"Oh." was his respond. "Where is he?"

I felt tears slowly appeared in my eyes, threated to come out. "I don't know."

There was a long silence again.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as we watched a dog ran past us.

I just shrugged. "It's okay." And I stood up.

"We should go now Zach." I said, though I didn't want to. "The others are probably waiting for us."

He nodded softly and got up. I spoke up. "Um... the car just ran out of petrol-" Before I could finished, Zach caught my hand and held it softly.

I looked up and met his smirk. "Then we just walk then."

We didn't speak the way back home, it wasn't necessary as I felt the warth from Zach, knowing he was safe and sound.

But our hands both dropped as we arrived and stared at the house, which was destroyed...

**Cliffy! What really happened? Please continue to read and review!**

**Love,**

**Dandelion**


	19. Chapter 19 The Rescue

**Thanks for everyone who reviews, kind of sad that this story is coming close to the ending... Hope you guys like it.**

**So, I think it is bad not to reply your reviews, so...**

**LongTimeNoSeeHuh: Yeah! I'm so happy that you love my story! Hope you like this chapter. **

**cammiekatmaxjackson: I'm sorry that it is not Jonas and Liz who destroyed the house... because I've wrote this chapter before you review so... I'm so sorry! But I hope you like this chapter because it is quite exciting! Thanks for reviewing!**

**zoehumi: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I didn't update so fast.**

**duchess55455: Goode to know you like it!**

**(Unknown): Yeah! Here is the next chapter.**

**AWESOMENESS1275: Hi! I so sorry that I didn't use your idea, because I already finished this chapter before you review and I already planned the ending in my mind, so... I AM SO SORRY! BTW, I'm living in Hong Kong, China, and a 100% Chinese. **

**lovesong101: Hi there! Here is the next chapter, sorry if you get annoyed with my late upate :P.**

**Again, thanks anyone who reviews! You guys make my week!**

Chapter 19

_But our hands both dropped as we arrived and stared at the house, which was destroyed..._

My mouth dropped as I stared at the house with fear. The house was nearly exploded, and there's only a few walls which was still standing.

My mind wasn't thinking about how dead I'm when Mr. Solomon see this (well, maybe a little) or who did this (because I already knew the answer), all I looking is the white piano that was now broken in pieces, horribly.

I felt tears slid down my face and Zach's concerned eyes landed on me.

"Cam..." He stumbled, not knowing what to say, and either do I.

I ran toward the house, with Zach behind me.

Once I stepped through the door (well, technically, there's no door), I could see how horrible the house was. I shook my head, didn't care that I've ruined my make up, and my face's now in a mess.

"No." I said, as I stared at the huge word on the wall, _COC. _

"Macey, Bex." I shouted out and walked into the living room. "Grant, Jonas."

I quickly saw something under the secret passageway, it's a piece of fabric which I remember exactly was from Liz's dress. I pushed opened the passageway door and saw a small blonde curled up in the dark.

I gave out a relief sigh as I reached for Liz. "Thanks goodness Liz, what happened?"

Liz shot opened her eyes, launched and hugged me. "Cam... It's the COC, when we heard that you've found Zach... we all came back. And the balcony of the house exploded suddenly, the all of us are terrified... I went in the secret passageway you told me before instently... I called everyone to come in... but it was too late. Men in black crashed in and Jonas stared at me with fear... then... he closed the door... I couldn't get out as they fought outside... They are all gone."

_Gone. Gone. _A word that's so powerful and fearful, that's a word that sure no one in the spy world want to hear.

_Your dad is gone. _A voice appeared in my head but I shooed it away quickly.

I got Liz out of the passageway and looked at Zach, who is staring at the words on the wall.

"Zach?" I whispered as he frowned. "Zach, what's wrong?"

"I... I" He stammered, slowly turned to me. "I think I saw this before."

I shook my head. "No way, this is the Circle's..." I stopped, stared at him with disbelieve. "You couldn't have seen this before."

"Cam." Liz cut in. "The others are in danger, we should find them out first."

I nodded softly, "Yeah, let's try out the GPS we planted in the boys." Liz nodded in agreement and startedto type on her laptop as fast as possible.

"They are in Maine." Liz stated after five seconds.

"America?" I asked. "We flew all the way to Pairs and they flew back to America?"

Liz nodded softly. "I guess they did."

I looked back to Zach who was thinking hardly and said. "C'mon Zach, we need to go."

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

We disguised Zach in to an old Ruissian and quickly flew back to America.

We _'borrow'_ a minivan and drove to Maine as fast as I could.

"Cam." Liz said after a few hours, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Do you think the COC did this just to get Zach?"

I thought for a while. "Maybe. But we couldn't leave them. They are not going to die." Liz nodded softly and went back to her laptop.

I went to the back seat as Liz volenteered to drive the van, I sat there in silence and watched Zach slept.

His face wasn't as peaceful as usual, it was full of horror and sweat. I shook him softly as he muttered something like 'don't kill me'.

"Zach wake up." I said.

He shoot is eyes wild open and stared at me with fears in his eyes.

"I think I remeber." He whispered.

"You remember what?" I asked, getting nervous.

"The COC, I met them before." He said and my heart nearly stopped.

"Tell me what happen." I demanded.

"I think it've been a few weeks ago, I came to a warehouse in Califonia when the paparazzi tried to chase me down. Then I saw the woman talking about something like 'kidnap' and 'Gallagher' and 'Morgan'. I stood there for a while as the paparazzi drove by and I decided to leave. But a man caught me and they tried to kill me. I only remembered running and I forget what happened next then." He said, shivered as he said the word 'kill'

I looked at Liz when my mouth dropped. "Gallagher and Morgan?" I asked her.

She looked back. "I think there's only one Morgan in Gallagher, Cammie."

"Why do they even want to kidnap me? This is nonsence." I said, gave out a soft snort.

"Wait." Zach said, turning to me. "You are Morgan? As in... " He stopped and swallowed hard. "Cameron Morgan."

xxxxSTARTSRUCKxxxx

I was terrified as the car drove toward the base of the Circle. They want to get me, but why? I asked myself for the million times.

I sighed and concentrated on the road as Liz type on the laptop as fast as she can and tried to figure out this bunch of misery.

The car stopped slowly as we came to a vacant warehouse, I kept a few distance away from the warehouse in case the Circle caught the sight of us.

"Alright." I said as I looked back at Zach and Liz. "Liz, are the cameras ready?"

"Yes." She said, checking out every cameras of the warehouse she just hacked in. "We can see what's happening in the warehouse here-" She stopped, eyes widened as she stared at the screen, tears threathened to came out.

I turned the screen toward myself and watched, as my best friend got hanged up in the middle of the room, with blood slid down her cheek slowly.

"Bex." I whispered as I looked at the other cameras. "Macey." She was lying on the ground with a huge bruise on her face.

Grant and Nick seemed to broken their legs and Jonas got a dagger stabbed in his arm.

"We need to get them out." I stated, looking up.

"What if we failed, Cam? Then you will all die!" Liz exclaimed and I gave out a weak smile and opened the door. "Lizzy you are underestimating me, and that's hurt."

I walked out of the door, leaving Liz and Zach in the car. It's enough if they are safe.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

I crept toward first window of the factory as quiet as possible, assured that Liz had controlled the cameras. I jumped through the window and found Macey in the room, with her hands tied up, lying on the floor without any movement. I forced back my tears and whispered. "Macey."

She quickly looked up and stared at me with widen eyes. "You shouldn't be here Cammie." She stated with her cracked voice, it's obvious that she had been screaming out because of the pain of her head.

"The Circle can't tolerate your horrible screaming over two days." I joked, untied the rope on her hands, though she could do it by herself.

"Now leave and I go find the others." I demaded and she smiled, keeping her voice down.

"Do you think I will leave you here?" Macey said. "You couldn't do this without me."

I nodded softly and led her out of the room.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

The next cell was Nick and Jonas's, they looked really bad with bruises all over their bodies. I help Jonas to get the dagger out and told Nick to get Jonas out of here.

We then crept toward the next cell but crashed into one of the Circle. I spun of legs and did a round-house kick, sending the man to the floor, we put him into the cell and quickly go away. Grant then joined us as we found him singing in the cell.

We walked toward the last cell, Bex one.

As I stepped in, I knew Bex was injured the worst among them all. There were bruises covering her dark skin and cut on her forehead, blood slid down her cheeks without a stop. I walked toward her, who was hanging in the middle of the room. _She must fought hard_. I thought. _And that's why the are hanging her up._

"Bex." I said, touching her legs.

"Oh hey." Bex said, flashing me a weak smile. "See? I haven't die yet."

I couldn't smile as I looked at her, with Grant by her side, helping her to get down.

Bex landed on Grant's arm, Bex smiled as Grant whispered something in her ears and Macey rollled her eyes and smiled too.

But the comfortable moment didn't last long.

"What a lovely moment isn't it?" A voice said and out heads turned.

The woman from the carvinal looked at us and smiled. "It's been a long time Cameron. Its good to see you here." She said as she walked close to us.

I glared at her and said calmly."What do you want form me?"

The three of my friends shoot me a anxious look, with eyes that screamed _what are you talking about? _

I turned to the woman. "Leave them and I will stay."

The woman laughed, which made me shivered. "Sorry honey, but in the spy world, mercy isn't needed."

I scanned the room and tried to find a place to escpae.

But it was too late. "Get her!" The woman commanded and the men behind her started to attack.

Grant put Bex down and punched the man so hard which sent him to the ground, leaving him unconcious.

I flung the men over and tried to help Macey out of the danger. But they were much stronger and one of the man caught me.

"Put her down or we'd both die here." A voice from the door said and time started to stop...

**Again, clifffy! This is quite an exciting chapter, and there are only a few chapter left! I think there'd still be four or five chapter... **

**Please reviews!**

**Love,**

**Dandelion**


	20. Chapter 20 Go Home

**Wow! I update quite fast this time! This is the twentieth chapter now! Can I get more reviews this time? Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>xCream: Thanks for reviewing! Yep. you're right.<strong>

**zoehumi: So glad you like it! Your review make my day.**

**Im-Not-Good-I'm-Better: Thanks for reviewing!**

**lovesong101: Yeah, you're right.**

**daniegoodeoxox: I hadn't though of the idea that it's Cammie's dad who come, though I want to use your idea, but then I won't be able to know how to continue.. anyway thanks for reviewing!**

**cammiekatmaxjackson: OMG! Your review make my WEEK! Yeah, I'm also sad that this story has come to an end too. **

**NoTimeNoSeeHuh: Yes I did. I'm usually not good at making cliffy at the story, but yes I DID! I'm so glad you like it!**

**mOckingbird77: Glad you like it!**

**Megatron13: Yeah you're right... gosh is it _that_ obvious?**

**GreenMint9: Thanks for reviewing! Glad to know that so many of you think it's good.**

**Upsladuckes: So happy that you like this! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

_"Put her down or we'd both die here." A voice from the door said and time started to stop..._

The man who had his bare arm around my neck hestitated for a second but then tightened the grip. I had my hands on his arm and tried to took in the air, but failed miserably.

Zach's eyes bored into his with a smirk, then rised a metal box in his hand. "People, I don't joke." _An ugly, utter lie._ I though as I secretly rolled my eyes.

I looked up at the metal box and my eyes widened. There's no doubt that the metal box Zach was holding was a bomb, a horrfied bomb that created by Elizabeth Sutton herself and certainly could kill all of us without any bone ash. No jokes.

It seemed that the Woman (Just call her that until we find out her real name, and just like that would happen) found how powerful the thing Zach holding was. She gave out a soft laugh and said. "Let her go."

The man hestitated for a second but then released me. Zach walked toward us with the bomb still in his hand.

He gave me a sad smile and stood by me.

The Woman twisted her lips and said. "Hello Zachary, I didn't expect to see you here." Zach stared at her but didn't replied.

"You know I need to thanks you." The Woman continued. "I first expected to just kill you first but then-" She smiled and looked at me. "You bought us Cameron here without breaking into Gallagher, you save us many time, you know?"

"What do you want from me?" I asked and everyone turned their gazes to me.

"Matthew Morgan's journal." The Woman said without a hestitation." We know that your mum got it, and we _want_ it."

"We didn't have it. It was gone for nine years." I said, remembering what the director of the CIA told my mum and me.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" The Woman bellowed as her voice echoed in the room.

I couldn't help but shivered a little.

"I didn't." I managed to say.

The Woman laughed, in a creppy way (you know, that kind of laugh of Cruela Devil in 101 dalmatians? That's what I think) and they started to walk toward us.

But Zach held my hand and raised the bomb, making the people hestitated.

"Don't think about it." Zach said with a smirk. "You move and I set up the bomb."

And I started to stop thinking as Zach tapped on my hand by the Morse code I taught him a week ago.

I turned to look at him with an _are you sure_ look. He nodded softly and sqeezed my hand.

I eyed Bex, who was next to me and she stared back with a questioned look. I eyed the window again and winked.

She nodded softly, so soft that only I could notice.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw Bex telling the orders to Grant in Morse code and eyed Macey.

I took a deep breathe as I turned back to the Woman.

"Now we have two choices." I said calmly. "You let all of us go and we will find the journal for you, or we set up the bomb and die together." The Woman laughed again. "I don't think so."

The three men launched at us and I shouted. "Go!"

Grant got Bex up in bridal style and jumped out of the window. Macey punched the first man with all her might and followed Grant out of the window, landing with a soft cry.

I turned back to my front as a man approached me. I did a Wendensky Manouver to him and the man quickly became unconsciouse.

More people came into the room and the bomb was nowhere to be seen. I turned my head around to see the Woman had pick up the bomb.

Trust me, this is _so_ not good.

I ran to her and quickly did a round-house kick, but she was fast, she flinched and grabbed the bomb. I punched her in the stomach and she kicked me.

"Game over." She said with an evil smile as she took out a gun behind her. And when your Cover ops teacher told you guns weren't necessary in the spy world, he's telling a huge, ugly lie.

Zach, at the time, turned and spun his leg, the Woman lose her balance and the bomb fell off her hand. I grabbed it in a second and pressed the button. A creepy voice came out. "Congradulation. You've been the first to try out the bomb. And here it comes in 5, 4, 3-"

Not wanting to hear the last word, I grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him toward the broken window.

The time seemed to stop as I ran for my life. An echo of gun shot filled the room and the next second, we were flying.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

I fell on the ground with a cry, with Zach landed on top of me and covered me from the exploding building and broken windows.

As the flame started to fade, I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Cam." Zach whispered as he looked down at me. "Cam, are you ok?"

I nodded softly as he got up. I accepted his hand and got up, but quickly fell.

"Cammie." Zach said softly, eyes fullfill with concern. "What's wrong?"

I could feel the world started to spin around me, I looked down and saw the bleed that slowly ran down my leg. I touched it with my shaking hand, and got out the bullet. I sighed and threw it away, didn't dare to look at my jeans, which a hole was planted there with blood all over it.

"Oh no." He murmured, taking off his jacket and put in on my wound, tried to stop the bleeding. "This is all my fault, Cam. We need to go to the car right now."

I smiled and shook my head. "Thanks. For coming." I said with my cracked voice, tried to breathe in the air and forgot about the pain. "We might already die if you didn't come."

He smiled too. "Cam. Please don't leave me, you will be fine." He said as he smoothed my hair and I smiled.

He lowered his head and kissed my forehead. "Please don't go, Cam. I love you." I could feel my heart pumped faster and faster in my chest.

I placed Zach's cold hands in mind, slowly closing my eyes. "I love you too."

There's a comfortable silence between us an it felt like the pain was almost gone. (Main word: almost) But the hole in my leg was still burning and it hurted every time I shifted my legs. I swallowed hard as the pain firing my throat.

"Cam." I could feel Zach's hand on my face. "Cam! Please wake up, Cam-"

"Dude, shut up." I snapped weakly, using the back my hand to wipe away the beads of sweat. "I hadn't sleep for 24 hours, you know?"

He gave out a soft laugh and kissed my cold hand softly. "Just don't leave me."

"Never." I breathed and coughed, taking a glimpse at the cloud-less sky. But things started to became blurry as I heard my friends screamed far away.

"Cam!"

"No Cammie!"

And the next thing I know, I was already in Zach's arms, waiting to returned to my home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this is short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!<strong>

**Spoiler: There will be some heart-break scene, so people that hate heart-break, don't read!**

**Please review for the twentieth chapter!**

**Dandelion**

**P. S. Those who are reading my other story 'When the Chameleon came into the picture', I'm sorry to say that I'm going to update late (yeah I know, AGAIN!) because I want to finish this story first, so... I'M SORRY! But I promise I will try my best to write faster.**


	21. Chapter 21 Happy Endings Never Existed

**OMG! I update! Here it is the heart-breaking chapter. ****Thanks so much for all your reviews!**

**I'm sorry guys, I don't have much time so I can't reply your reviews, maybe next time!**

**A special thanks to lovesong101, thanks for your ideas for the songs!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21<span>

I shruggled to open my eyes to find my surrounding was shiny. I looked around to see that I was sitting right in front of my home in Nabraska, with my dad by my side.

"Dad?" I whispered, surprised to find my voice was perfectly fine.

"Yes kiddo?" He asked, turned to me with a dazzeling smile.

"Am I dead?" I asked and he laughed.

"No you are not." He replied, turning his gaze back to the huge farm. "But do you want to?"

This was a strange question which took me a few seconds to think up an answer. "You mean to be with you?"

"Yes." He said, eyes twinkled. "And also leave your world, the people you love." And I stopped.

_Do I want to?_ I asked myself.

And my dad continued. "I did a really wrong thing, leaving you and Rachel alone. I know I promised you-"

"This is not your fault." I cut him off. "It's not."

He smiled and looked me in the eyes. "I hurt the others Cam. The life of Rachel is so hard, and I don't want you to feel guity as I am" He said, touching my arm softly. "They are waiting for you."

"Wait dad." I shouted as he started to stepped away. "Dad NO!"

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

_Beep. Beep... Beep. Beep._

"When will she wake up?" "I don't know." "She's getting better."

_Beep. Beep... Beep. Beep._

I shoot open my eyes as tears escaped and slid down my face. I stared at the celling for a few seconds then realized what was happening.

"Kiddo?" I heard my mum's voice and I looked around.

"Cam." This time it was Zach, I sat up and stared at them, who rushed toward me in a second.

"Oh kiddo." My mum repeated, smoothed my hair.

"How- how long have I been unconcious?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"Three days." Zach cut in and I turned to him. He looked like a mess; there's shadow under his eyes and his eyes was dark, it seemed that he hadn't been sleeping for a few days.

"Hey." I said with a small smile and turned to look at mum, who was smiling too, but the smile was different, which was mixed with some kind of sadness.

"I will leave you two alone." She said. "Then the CIA will see you later and have some questions," She shrugged and walked toward the door. "memeries don't last forever don't they?"

And realization drooled over me. _Memeries don't last forever..._

I nodded slowly and whispered. "Alright." She gave me a look then walked away.

_How can my life be more miserable?_

Zach spoke up. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I said with a smile, trying to keep my voice steady. "How is the others?"

"They are good." Zach said with a smilrk. "Bex and Grant are like the usual, flirting so much that made me puke; Jonas faked to be painful when Liz was around and Liz would go comfort him; well Nick and Macey was making out more than usual."

I laughed and looked at him. "Cam." He said softly.

"Yes?" I said, feeling more destrssed as his strong, low voice wondered in my brain.

"Do you think you can go out with me?" He asked and my eyes widened.

"Your mother said you will be back to school next Monday so I think we can go out tomorrow?" Zach said with a smirk.

I smiled and sinked back into the pillow, using the sheet to cover my face. "Yes." I murmured.

"What?" He asked, I could feel his smirk widened.

"YES!" I yelled and looked up from the sheet and he laughed.

Zach leaned in and kissed my hair. "Bye."

"Bye." I said, hid back into the sheet, hiding the sight of my tears away from him.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

"Hey." I said with deperate as I stepped into Macey's room. We decided to go to Macey's house in Califonia to spend our afternoon.

"What's up?" Bex observed me and asked.

"Zach asked me out." I said once I sinked into the bed.

Their jaws dropped and ran toward me. "What?"

"I'm not finsihed." I sighed and said. "My mum said something when I woke. She said memories don't last forever."

"What does she mean?" Macey asked, but Bex looked at me.

"No way, Cam. It is-" She stumbled. "Oh, she means the tea, doesn't she?"

I nodded softly and Macey asked. "What tea? What so you guys mean?"

Liz explained. "It is a kind of tea that wash the civilain's memories. Zach shouldn't know about the spy, and what Ms. Morgan said, must about washing Zach's memories away."

The three of them looked at me with sadness and Bex decided to spoke up. "Well since it is your last day, why don't you left yourself a lovely memories?"

I smiled weakly and they started to attack me with beauty supplies.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

_Ding dong. _The door bell of Macey's mansion rang and I started to ran toward the door. "Coming."

I pulled open the door to see Zach standing out at the door, he was wearing a dark blue shirt with a pair of jeans; his hair was messed up but in a good way.

"Hi." I said with a smile. He looked at me from head to toe then smirked. "You don't look hideous, Cammie."

"It is rude to say that you are?" I asked, closing the door behind me. He laughed and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon we got a lot of things to do tonight." Zach said and pulled me toward his car softly.

Then Bex and Macey popped out of the window and shouted playful. "Yo Cam, don't be back before midnight!"

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

Zach drove us far away and into the town, and had a fabulous dinner in a small lovely restaurent.

"Seriously, that waitress is so creepy." I said as I walked out of the restaurent. "She looks like she wants to rape you or something like that."

"Jealous?" Zach asked and smirked.

"Obviously." I exclaimed and Zach's eyes widened a little. "C'mon your ice cream is way bigger than mine!"

"C'mon." Zach rolled his eyes pulled me closer. "We still a place to go."

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

"Oh. My Gosh." I murmured as Zach brought me to a nearby park. "You brought me to a make-out spot!" I exclaimed, punching his arm softly.

"No." He said with a smirk. "There's a place I got my inspiration." He lifted his hand and pointed at a band performing in the park. He grabbed my hand and brought me closer.

"And the famous Zachary Goode," I said, acting like a reporter. "Known as the super star in Califonia, gets his inspiration in a make-out spot!" I gasped dramatically.

Zach rolled his eyes and ignored me.

"I love it here." Zach said as we stood by the band and the crowd. "It gives me a place to think."

We stood there for a while as we listened to the soft music echoed in the park.

"Dance with me." Zach said in a sudden and my eyes widened.

"Wh- what?" I asked, a little bit shock at the situation I was in. The band now changed to the song "Set fire to the rain" by Adele.

"Everybody is dancing." Zach said, grabbing my waist and pulled me toward the crowd. I looked around and he was right, many couples stood together and moved with the rythm.

_I let it fall, my heart,_  
><em>And as it fell you rose to claim it<em>  
><em>It was dark and I was over<em>  
><em>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong_  
><em>But my knees were far too weak<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><em>Without falling to your feet<em>

Zach pulled me close and I fell into his hard chest (not that I'm complaining...). I could feel his warm arms around me and the light heart beat inside him. He lowered his head and whispered in my ear. "I love you Cam, you know?" His words broke my heart into pieces and I blinked.

I took a breathe and forced myself to choke out the words. "Za- Zach. I can't do this."

I pushed his away softly and looked him in the eyes. "I think we need to be apart for a while."

"Cool, then we can meet during your winter break-" He started and I cut him off.

"No!" I snapped, shooking my head. "I mean- for a longer time. Zach, I don't think.. we can be together."

_But there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew.<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

There! I said it!

"What?" Zach frowned. "What do you mean?"

I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes. "Don't you get it? I'm a spy, Zach. We shouldn't, we couldn't and we_ wouldn't_ ever be together."

Zach took a step forward and held my arms gently. "But I want you, I love you."

My knees weakened as I looked in his drop-dead gorgeous emerald eyes. _Yes! Me too!_ I wanted to screamed out and hugged him. I wanted to have my arms around his neck and kissed him. But you don't usually get everything you want.

"The CIA will give you the 'memory modification' tea." I said softly as tears formed in my eyes. "It's better for you to forget.. about us."

He reached out to touch me, but I jerked away without looking at him- because I knew I'd break into pieces if I saw his hurtful face.

"I know you are going to be more famous, and will probably marry to a model later in life." I said, smiling weakly at him. "You will be happier without me."

Zach looked at me with tears formed into his eyes too. "I just want you." His words stabbed into my heart, and I couldn't help but shivered.

"I'm sorry." I said, nearly whispered the words then slowly walked away. "Goodbye Zach."

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_I set fire to the rain_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Where it felt something die<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<em>

I passed all the moving couples and left Zach alone in the middle. At the corner of my eyes, I could see he messed his hair in frustration and sat down at a nearby bench. I cursed under my breathe and looked away, telling myself to forget him.

I walked in the cold wind with the music still buzzing in my ears. I let the tears to went over my cheeks, I didn't care if it ruined my perfect make-up, I didn't care how painful it is to walk in these pair of heels.

I only cared that I've hurt the only boy I love- and will ever truely love.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

I went back to Macey's mansion early and slipped into the room without a sound. But somehow, Bex saw me.

"How is it?" She asked and I started to think how unfair life is- Bex could still be with Grant as long as they want, and I'd peek at Zach like a stalker later in life and die alone.

I shook my head tiresomely and ran to her, throwing myself into her hug, crying like a mad woman.

I didn't sleep that night, thinking hard how well it would be when I go back to Gallagher and forget about Zach one day.

But again, fate hate me.

**Honestly? I am quite satisfied with this chapter. And maybe, just maybe, the next chapter can be better!**

**Please reviews!**

**Dandelion**


	22. Chapter 22 I'm Back And Worse Than Ever

**Here's come the chapter twenty-one ! Thank you for the reviews last time! Thanks.**

**GoodetoKnow: Thanks for reviewing!**

**THGmoviestalker: Yay! Your review make my DAY! Thanks!**

**LongTimeNoSeeHuh: OMG,really? Your review gave me a heart attck, well nearly... Anyway, your review make my week!**

**Zammie242: Alright, when I first read 'ok this sucks' I thought it is about the chapter or my poor grammar, but I ended up jumping around in my room when you said you love this story!**

**coolchic: Thanks for your idea! I've been struggling whether I should use your idea, but I want to keep some more romance to the ending. So I hope you will still like it.**

**lovesong101: omg, you really cried? I'm soooo happy and ended up dancing in my room! :P**

**Who'sThatChick: It is okay with your story and I'm really excited for it. And calm down, I won't leave the story like this! So, please wait!**

**cammiekatmaxjackson: I'm so glad that you like it and I will do my best not to let you down!**

**m0ckingbird77: Yeah... sorry for my poor grammar and vocabulary and I'm so gald you like it!**

**JonLing: Yeah, the last chapter is sad but I think there maybe a happy ending. (keep it as a "maybe" so that I won't ruin the surprise) **

**Thanks for everyone who read the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21<span>

I went back to Gallagher the next day, wiping off the last tear, I stepped into the door and greeted my sisters, leaving the memories behind.

"Ms. Morgan?" Mr. Smith asked me something that I didn't hear, I looked up and stammered. But the bell ring saved me.

"Everyone. Remember to prepare for your test tomorrow." Mr. Smith reminded us just we stepped out of the door.

I shook my head softly and grabbed my things. "What's wrong with you?" Macey asked as she caught up with us.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Nothing."

I could feel the three of them exchange a look but I ignored them.

"I'll go to see my mum." I sighed and said. "Bye."

I flashed them a smile and walked away.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

"Hey." My mum said as I stepped in her room. I sat on a comfortable leather chair and took a sip of the coke.

"So, how is Zach?" My mum asked with a smile. My heart pumped faster and I thought of the answer.

"I dunno." I whispered after a while, which felt like a decade.

My mum smiled softly and sat by me. "Kiddo." She whispered and I couldn't hold up the tears anymore.

"Why? Grant and Bex, Liz and Jonas, Macey and Nick... They can all be together but why can't I be with Zach?" I asked as I buried my head in my mum's lap and cried like a kid.

My mum just sat there smoothing my hair, looking down at me without a word.

I finally stopped after five minutes and she spoke up. "Joe did gave me a gift yesterday, from his old house in Frace." I looked up, not knowing what she meant.

She took out a file from her messy desk and handed it to me. I stared at the file for a while, then looked into my mum's eyes, the strong woman that never break down, not until she's in bed and no one is around.

"I've already read it, kiddo." She said smoothing my hair again. "It is your father's journal." My eyes widened as I looked down at the old, faded file, holding it in my chest like the most valuable thing in my life.

"He find it hiden inside the piano." She said, giving me another knowing look. "Things' not always fair honey." Mum stood up and walked back to the leather chair in my opposite. "Not for a spy at least."

"But I believe." She finished. "You will find it all fall into the right place again later in life."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks mum." She nodded and I walked out of the room.

I went straight to my favourite secret passageway and started to read my dad's journal.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

Bex's POV

I sighed again as I looked at my C&A report, which was absolutely blank. The girls from the corner opposite me giggled loudly and interrupted my thinking.

I looked up and found my eyes bored into a pair of huge emerald eyes. I nearly fell off the chair but found out it was just a poster.

I observed it, the boy on the poster was damn hot with a smirk plastered on his flawless face, his hair was messed in the exactly rigth place and his eyes looking front, but the pupil of his eyes were empty, like his soul had left his body.

And there's no doubt that this gorgeous guy was Zachary Goode. I took a deep breathe and fought back my anger, putting my hands behind my back in case I couldn't control myself and ran foward to rip the poster into pieces.

"Hi guys, what are you talking about?" I showed my best, fake smile toward the three girls and asked.

"Oh." Tina said. "We bought Zach's newest album yesterday as we went into town."

Anna nodded in excitement and added. "And it is totally awsome! Gosh, I wish I could meet him."

"Trust me, you won't." I said under my breathe and looked up again. "Can I borrow it?"

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

"Oh. My Gosh." Liz whispered as she stared at the cover of the album.

The three of us (Macey, Liz and me) stared at the name of Zach's album and tried to steady our breathe.

Just right above Zachary's head, that's the words, "_From Z to C_"

Liz quickly ran toward her laptop and typed as fast as she could. "Guys." She said after five seconds. "You need to look at this."

The two of us sat beside her and started to watch the video playing on her laptop.

_"Now Zach." _The reporter said, eyeing Zach who is sitting beside her._ "The whole America was horrified with the explosion that accured at your home and now, you're back after a few weeks with a bigger explosion here." _The photo of Zach's album appeared on the screen._ "And all the girls here are screaming Z, who is this secret C you're hidding from us?" _

Zach looked up and smirked._ "Sorry guys but that's classified." _And the girls from the backgroud screamed wildy.

_"Oh." _The reporter said, cocking an eyebrow._ "As everyone are convinced that it's not Christina Anguilera, Christina Perri nor Charis. May I ask, is there any possibility that it's this girl?" _

A photo of a girl came into the screen and I recognized it was Cammie with her special brown hair mixed with blonde and some red. But luckily her face was covered by Macey's huge sun glasses.

Zach smirked again, acting normal (though I could feel his nervous tension.)_ "Nope, I don't know her." _

"THAT BASTEARD!" We all screamed at the screen, including little Lizzie.

Zach continued._ "I must only said I was crazily in love with this secret girl and I don't hope to bring any troubles to her life." _

The video came to an end and we stared at the screen in silence.

"Shouldn't he... I mean... has been brain-washed?" Asked Macey. I shook my head softly and said. "I dunno."

Our head both turned to Liz, the genius. "Maybe." Liz started. "He had been brain-washed, but the vision of Cammie is still printed in his head. But the details of the mission was gone."

And we felt in silence again, not until Liz spoke up. "We need to help Cammie."

"How?" Macey and me asked in unison, turning our gaze to the little blonde.

She smiled evily and pointed to the lines of words under the video. We started to squeal. "Onmigosh! Liz you are a genius!"

But we all rushed back to our normal spot as we heard the door opened.

Liz looked at the CD in horror and threw it away, which, by the way, meant out of the window.

Cammie walked into the room and eyed us suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing." We said in unison and she walked into the bathroom and cleaned herself up.

The three of us exchanged a nervous look and I pointed out. "Tina definately wouldn't be happy with this."

But we all smiled as our mind flew back to the plan, but I started to ask myself, is this good for Cammie or will it just hurt her, again?

**Ha-ha, started to become freaky nervous as the ending comes closer and closer, don't know if it will come out well... Well, just hope it will. **

**I'm sure the next chapter will worth your waiting!**

**Everyone please just push the lovely 'review' button down there!**

**Love, **

**Dandelion**


	23. Chapter 23 One day

**Hi guys! Ok I admit, I didn't do my best to make this chapter as long as possible, but please forgive me!**

**And back to you guys, you are sooo amazing! 15 reviews make my days, with a goofy smile on my face. (Ha! That rhymes!)**

**GoodeToKnow: Yeah it is. I hope this chapter is 'sweet' enough, 'cos, I don't know if it is good.**

**NBB4Life: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Daisy: Yeah, but being a great writer, I'm going to give her a sweet ending! (wait, just so you know, this chapter is not the ending)**

**Eliza: I bet you just started reading my story, I'm really greatful that you reviewed most of the chapter, hope you like this one!**

**kgorange: If you like the last one, I think you will love this one. **

**star: thanks for your review!**

**Im-Not-Good-Im-Better: Gosh, your reviews are always short and simple but enough to bring a smile to my face. Thanks so much!**

**LongTimeNoSeeHuh: I'm also sooo happy to read your reviews, i hope you like this chapter!**

**maryclumsy: :P sorry I didn't update as fast as I can, but I did my best to make this chapter 'perfect' enough!**

**m0ckingbird77: Thanks fr reviewing, I hope you like this chapter!**

**lovesong101: thanks for reviwing, :P, I love the name too.**

**Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Hpran: Alright, now breathe in, breathe out. I update, so relax and enjoy the little Zammie I prepare for you.**

**Who'sThatChick: I really need to admit, that name is cool, I mean the 'operation GCAZBTA', REALLY AWESOME! **

**Samie Goode: Thanks for reviewing. ^.^**

**Lizaluvsdoggie: Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22<span>

I took a sip of my coffee as I watched the snow flakes flew down the beautiful London. After tolerating two can't-stop-thinking-about-Zach months in Gallagher Academy, Bex, Liz, Macey and me started off to London for our winter break. Though it was weird that Liz didn't spend her holiday with her parents and Macey didn't go to Alaska with Nick, it's not like I'm complaining.

We mainly stayed in the city and visited the Baxters for few times.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked as I skated on the cool ice, with Bex by my side.

She just shrugged and looked away. "I don't know. But Macey said it will be something special."

But I was too careless to see the grin on Bex's face, I also forget how Bex would always turn her head away when she lies to me.

I missed so many things.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

"What the hell?" A girl shouted as she stood in between a cheering crowd, she looked mad and flung her black hair in the air, stared at her friends with her shining blue eyes.

The three of them looked away and avoided my question.

I turned around and stared at the huge poster in front of me, and there's Zach, looking gorgeous as always. Words were printed above him. "From Z to C, Europe tour- London- last station"

To my surprise, Liz was the one who spoke up. "Cam, we all knew you can't let him go. Why don't you just see his face for the last time and... just leave everything behind?"

I observed their face, and each of them were full of corcern.

_Pssh. _A voice came into my mind. _It is just one night and you can see his face again! Plus, he has been brain-washed! What can go wrong?_

I decided to trust that voice and nodded with a smile, started toward the up coming concert with the crowd.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

The room was full of excitment and cheering people. We sat down in the front of the room, the very front.

"Guys, what if he saw me?" I asked as I fixed my dyed hair.

"And that's what the disguise for, duh." Macey said, pulling a pillow out from her bag, tried to make herself comfortable.

"AHHHHHHH!" People started to screamed like crazy as the light went off.

"_Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah, oh oh, yeah_  
><em>Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah oh oh, yeah.<em>" Lights started to flashed around and people stood up and screamed on top of their lungs.

"_Every girl every boy_  
><em>They got your posters on their wall,<em>  
><em>Yeah.<em>  
><em>Photographs, autographs<em>  
><em>The minute you step out the door<em>  
><em>You will meet the applause<em>  
><em>Paparazzis' hiding in the bushes<em>  
><em>Trying to make a dollar<em>"

Zach came out under a gate and people raised their hands, hoping to touch him.

He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, which was enough to melt everyone's heart in the room, he held his guitar and walked forward.

"_Starstruck! _  
><em>Camera flashes, <em>  
><em>Cover of magazines<em>  
><em>(Oh Oh)<em>  
><em>Starstruck! <em>  
><em>Designer sunglasses, <em>  
><em>Live the dream as a teen<em>."

My stomach twisted as I heard Zach's voice and saw his face, which was fullfill with tiresome, but there were sparks dancing in Zach's eyes. He seemed so different, so lively when he was on the stage.

My lip pulled up into a smile as I watched him smirked- the smirk that I've missed for months, that's the boys I loved months ago.

_Or love? _A voice in my mind spoke up and I cursed under my breathe as I looked away. I shook my head softly and forbidded that voice to spoke up again.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

Time passed away quickly as the four of us started to join the cheering fans and jumped up and down, waving our hands in the air.

I smiled as I found Macey sleeping deeply in her chair, without messing her hair. Unbelievable. But I turned my head as Zach appeared again with another smirk plastered on his face.

"Good evening London." He said, tipping an imaginary hat. The crowd screamed again as I rolled my eyes.

But my smile faded instantly when Zach said. "You look really good today ladies." I'd thought he's speaking to the screaming girls if I hadn't staring at him; I'd never thought he's teasing _me _if I wasn't drooling over his eyes, and for that splite second I could saw him turned his head to where we're standing and winked at me.

I blinded, and mentally slapped myself. _There's not possible_. I told myself. _We are in the sea of hundreds people and there's no possible way he could see me. AND HE HAD BEEN BRAIN-WASHED!_

I turned my head to my friends and they clearly notised the small movement of Zach.

"Did he-" Liz trailed off.

"Oh My GOSH!" Macey- who had recently waken, widened her eyes and shouted.

"Bloodly hell Cam. He sees you!" Bex hissed.

I opened my mouth and closed it again, found myself speechless.

But Zach didn't really seem to noticed. He smirked and spoke softly. "I've once met this girl who had taken my heart," Tears started to form as I stared at him in disbelieve. "and all I could say is: I love you, C."

_"I can't blame you for thinking that **(this is the song "What you mean to me" from the movie Starstruck, but I've changed some of the lyrics) **__You never really knew me at all_  
><em>I tried to deny you but nothing <em>_ever made me feel so wrong __You thought you were__ protecting me from everything that __I go through B__ut I know that we got lost along the way_" He sang and I couldn't held the tears anymore.

"Cam!" Bex shouted as I turned away. I couldn't hold it anymore, it was the pain that was killing throught this night. It was totally wrong to come, becasue I couldn't ever put him down again. Joy.

I walked through all the screaming people and started toward the exit.

"_Here I am_  
><em>With all my heart<em>  
><em>I hope you understand<em>  
><em>I know I let you down<em>  
><em>But I'm never gonna make that mistake again<em>  
><em>You brought me closer to who I really am<em>  
><em>Come take my hand<em>  
><em>I want the world to see<em>  
><em>What you mean to me, Oh Yeah<em>" The crowd started shouting Zach's name as the light in the room ran off. I stopped walking for a second, but then started to ran like a mad woman once my eyes adapted to the darkness.

I couldn't ever forget him now, and it seemed Plan A could probably work out. (Operation having-a cat-named-Suzie-and-stalk-Zachary-Goode-on-every-weekend).

The music stopped and Zach was now where to be seen. I took a deep breathe as the door appeared in front of me.

But I stopped as a figure blocked my way. I looked up and met a pair of emerald eyes, which belonged to none other than Zachary Goode.

_Damn it._ A voice in my head said in a sing-song tone.

"Excuse me." I said, tried to walk pass him. _Why I am so nervous? _I asked myself. _He didn't know me!_

"Cammie." Zach started and I stood frozen.

"I-" He said but I cut him off.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I hissed, and tears started to ran down my cheeks again. "Do you know how hard it is to walk away like that and how can you just walk in again with a smirk and tease me?"

He seemed taken back as he saw my tears, stooding there. With eyes full of sadness, he didn't move.

Zach opened his mouth and tried to speak but I didn't let him to. "Do you think you are the only one that hurt? Do you know how painful it is to pulled away from you? Why can't you just-" For that splite second, Zach grabbed my arm and pulled me close, he set his lips on mine softly, and it made me felt so safe, so secure.

The kiss was so sweet, so good, I'd screamed crazily in my mind if it wasn't Zach- the un-kiss-able and meet-able one.

I pulled away after a few seconds but he pulled me into a hug. Feeling his arma round my waist, tears started to came out again.

"_You make me feel like I'm myself_  
><em>Instead of being someone else<em>  
><em>I wanna live that every day<em>  
><em>When you say what no one else<em>  
><em>Will say you know exactly<em>  
><em>How to get to me <em>_you_  
><em>Know It's what I need." <em>. The light suddenly set on us and everyone turned their eyes and gasped. No one dare to broke the silence in the room as they watched us with excitement in their eyes.

"Zach." I started, shooking my head.

"I'm going to Blackthrone." He murmured in my hair, avoiding anyone from eavesdropping. And my heart stopped.

"What do you mean?" I managed to choke out the words.

"I've asked my dad and I'm going to Blackthrone. I can't leave you Cammie." He whispered in my ears which send shiver to my spine.

"Wh- what?" I asked, not believing what I've heard.

"Please wait for me." He said, finally pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I don't want to marry any models to your disappointment and it kills me to stay away from you." He use his thumb to erase the trace of my tears and continued. "It may takes a few years but when I come back, can you please be my girlfriend?"

My eyes windened as I looked into his, then I bursted into tears.

"There're conditions." I whispered softly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Please tried to suppress your smirk. And," I said with a smile. "if I find out you are with any girls, you will be so dead."

He smiled and lifted my chin, setting a soft kiss on my lips.

I didn't care how crazy people were screaming at us; I didn't care my face is going to spread on the internet in an instant.

The only thing I know is that I'm with Zach.

And we were kissing.

And we are going to be with each other one day.

Hopefully, one day.

**The End (Wait! I'm just kidding! Please don't leave!) **

**Yep, you are right! Being the really nice writer I am, I can't bear to leave you here like this. So please stay at your seat and I will be back soon, really soon!**

**Love you guys 4ever,**

**Dandelion**


	24. Chapter 24 Wait till 5 years

**Hi, me again! I bet all of you are really excited for this chapter! Just so you know, this is the real last chapter and well there are 2140 words, but don't get conned because there is quite a long AN down there! **

**Also, I don't get time to write the reply to you guys, but thanks anyway!**

Chapter 23

* * *

><p><em>Zachary Goode's secret girl? -The One- 5 Jan 2007<em>

_And just as all of us are wondering who the mistery 'C' of Zachary's album is, the girl suddenly showed up last night at Zach's concert in London. Pictures of the two flies around the internet, these kissing couples are certainly the shockest news of today (see photo below)..._

* * *

><p><em>'C's' appearance -G&amp;G- 6 Jan 2007<em>

_Cameron Morgan, 15, studying at Gallagher Academy and being close friends with Macey McHenry, is the girl who stole our favourite singer, Zachary Goode's heart. This gorgeous girl below is the famous 'C' of Zachary's album. She is now retured to Roseville, Virginia for her school..._

* * *

><p><em>Missing Goode -TodayStars- 15 Jan 2007<em>

_And just after the shocking news of Zachary Goode last week, our favourite pop singer is now missing for a week. Well, Zachary, remember not to get drooled over your girl and neglect your fans here..._

* * *

><p><em>CRASH, a star that has gone away -California News- 25 Jan 2007<em>

_Sadness has came over all the Goode's fans. Last night around eight, a car went straight toward the California Harobr and crashed into the sea. Zachary Goode, 16, was reported on the car and found dead before the firefighter could arrive..._

* * *

><p><span>5 years later- 24th March 2012<span>

I open my eyes and find my pillow is wet, realizing I've been crying last night. Remembering the weird dream I had last night, memories rushed toward me and I found myself in deep thought of a mission I've five years ago, which include a particular boy. I take a breathe and force myself to get out of the bed.

I take my bag after taken a quick shower and head toward the CIA base.

Taking a sip of my mocha from Starbuck, I put on my sunglasses and slip into the elevator, just to meet with a couple of vacant stares. It is not like I hate my job, but being a CIA agent for too long may make your life boring as hell when you don't assigned to any mission.

During the short elevator ride, I can feel a pair of eyes on my back. Being a chameleon, it really freaks me out. And I really loosen up a little as the elevatoe arrives to my floor.

I put down my files as I reach my office, I collapse into the chair and start to realize how tire I am.

Some cheers come out from the office next door, which used to belonged to Mr. Walter, a fat man with great humor, who recently passed away in a mission in Moscow. Well I used to felt it is a pity not to attend his funeral, but seeing Macey's face last night gives me some reassurance.

The phone on my desk suddenly rings.

"Cammie's speaking." I said.

"Hello Operative Morgan." A voice says which I remember belongs the secretary of the director. "The director wants to see you now."

"Alright." I say and hang off.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

"Morning Joe." I say as I step into the office of the CIA director. He flashes me a smile and directs me to sit down.

"So," My ex-Covert ops teacher and presently boss, Joe Solomon starts. "how is your last mission?"

"It is hell." I say, can't help but roll my eyes. "A dude claimed to set a bomb on the Statue of Liberty, but it turned out, the bomb could only blow up a mini-model of the Statue of Liberty."

Joe chuckles. "And?"

"Well," I say, shrugging. "I threw the bomb into the toilet and locked him inside."

Joe gives out a soft laugh and hands me a file. "You should know that Operative Walter has reported dead in his latest mission." I nod and he continues. "Well, some operatives invested his latest Covert ops report and find information of Operative Matthew Morgan." And now I start to feel sorry not to attend Mr. Walter funeral.

"What kind of information?" I ask.

"Operative Walter think that Operative Matthew Morgan is still alive." My jaw drops and Joe continues. "Operative Morgan, do you accept this mission, to take Operative Matthew Morgan back?"

"Yes." I say without a hesitation.

Joe nods softly and hands me another file. "Your teammate is a new comer from Moscow. Can you please give him the file for me?" I nod and walk out of the room quickly.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

I open my file and scan the information.

_Sirius._

That's the code name of my partner. It brings a sudden twist to my stomach with also a few memories- the memories of my dad and also Zach.

Zach. The boy I have been waiting for five years, I didn't get any information of him in thses years. And a devil in my mind keeps telling me to 'set another target' but always start a conversation like this:

Devil: C'mon Cam, you two have only share, what, two kisses, why don't you just move on?

Cammie: Well there are actually three if you count the one of Cammie Solomon's!

Devil: Wow, three! Truly impressed.

Cammie: SHUT UP!

Devil: Alright, your lost.

And according to Macey, being a twenty years old woman without a boyfriend (or more), being kissed over three months nor having sex is really pathetic. And here I am, the top CIA agent.

I scan the file and find the new comer is actually set next to my office.

But the door flings open before I can knock on it, specifically in my face, I take a few steps back immediately and find my head hit on the wall behind me, hard. I put my hands over my forehead and the back of my head and try to suppress the yelp. _Yep_, _I am such a pathetic woman._

"Holy Mother. What the heck?" I murmur as I collapse into the floor.

"Shit." The man in front of me mutters and walks to me. "My gosh, I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I snap, looking up, then mets with a pair of emerald eyes.

_Holy Mother._

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

My jaw drops as I look at the man, I blink, then mentally slap my face. There he is- I am not dreaming.

"Zach?" I manage to choke out.

He stands frozen for a second then opens his mouth. "Oh my gosh, Cammie?"

I nod and try to stand up. "Wh- What are you doing here?"

He blinks then smirks, as if I've asked the stupidest question. "I am here to work?"

I find myself speechless in the middle of the hall way. _OH MY GOD! WHO ARE YOU KIDDING CAMMIE? ZACH IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU_! A voice in my mind screams.

I shakes my head softly and bring myself back to the reality.

"Want to come in?" Zach asks, eyeing me nervously and pointing to his office. I flashes him a smile then nod.

xxxxSTARSTRUCKxxxx

"So," I ask as I take in my surrounding. "what bring you here?"

"A girl from a concert?" He says, showing me another smirk and I must admit, my knees are weakening.

"You gruaduated from Blackthrone?" I say, rather a statement then a question.

"Yeah." Zach nods casually as he tries to un-pack the boxes of files. "Honor student."

I give out a soft laugh and he continues. "And I then translated to Moscow for some kind of training camp."

I nod and look around the room. "It is so good to see you again."

He turns to me and smiles.

"These five years has... passed quickly." I say, plasing the file on his desk while thinking what crazy thing'd happen with Zach as my partner.

There is an awkward silence between us and I can't think of anything to say without humilating myself.

_Oh my gosh, Zach, did you get even hotter than five years ago? _Or

_Oh my , did I ever say you're muscles are so perfect that it is actually illegal to own?_

_Shut up. _I shush the voice and turn to Zach, who is studying me intently.

"I should go now." I say, pointing to the door. "I'll meet you tomorrow-"

But Zach pulls me in and presses me against the wall.

Taking in the distracting smell (in a good way) from Zach, my eyes widen as I meet his.

"Z- Zach?" I say, trying to force my eyes away from his lips.

"Sorry." He says, staying close to my face. "But I haven't been kissed for five years, so I think I deserve some reward."

Before I can say anything, I find my lips on Zach's. My files drop out of my hands in a sudden, and papers lie on the floor peacfully.

I don't dare to break the moment, what if I open my eyes and find I am actually kissing my pillow? And Zach doesn't really appear? I just want this moment to last, as long as it can.

We finally break to take in fresh air, with smiles plaster on both our faces.

I look up to met his eyes again which are full of sparks. "You are such a jerk." I murmur whilst he chulkes.

Slowly leaning in, he sets his lips on mine again, full of passion, I kiss him back.

The kiss that I've been waiting for five years.

* * *

><p>This is the love story of me, Cammie Morgan, sure there are more afterwards, fights, kisses, sparks, you-are-the-only-thing-in-the-world looks...<p>

And when every time things seem to crash into a bunch of crap, they will fall into the right place later in life, and you will find love is easy, the only difficulty is life.

Well, mine is all started with a mission, which followed by some door-hit-my-face incidents later on.

And that's a mission with a group of best friends, cool gadgets, gorgeous boys and a cool name.

_Starstruck._

* * *

><p><strong>~THE END~<strong>

**Sooo, yeah, this is the real ending. Well, I hope you like it. **

**Gosh, this is really sad to end a story (T_T) and well, I never thought I'd come to this far when I started it months ago!**

**For this final chapter, please push the lovely 'review' button down there for me and for the story. **

**I need to thank everyone who read this story, alerted it, favourited it, reviewd it and mostly, fall in love with it. Yeah, I know it is hard to fall in love with this story with my crappy grammar, but you guys give me some unforgettable months in my life. Really.**

**And hopefully, I will start to write my other story "When the Chameleon came into the picture" now, so don't be so impatient! I promise I will update soon!**

**Warning: There is an idea of another story in my mind, it is about Gallagher girl (duh!) and mixed with some kind of Hunger game. Hopefully I will start it soon. PLease wait!**

**Thanks everyone again, you guys make my 2012!**

**Love,**

**Dandelion**


End file.
